RWBY: Blue Chronicles
by Hibiko
Summary: This text tells the story of Simon Seablue, a child of an Huntsman and an Huntress, destined to be an Hunstman that will follow the foosteps of his parents. The question is: Will he be able to do it without interference? Rated M for extreme violence with the following of the story and dark atmosphere. SEQUEL DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Beacon Academy, professor Ozpin's office:

-I'm sorry, but you are fired. Both of you.

-What?! , said the two Hunters, surprised by Professor Ozpin's decision, director of Beacon Academy.

-But why? , said Violet. We are both one of the strongest Hunters of this academy and….

-Violet. You are pregnant, aren't you? , questioned Ozpin.

Violet was immediately shocked by the observation of Ozpin. In secret, she was meeting a teacher like her called Siegmayer. He was the love of her life. While they were not doing classes with the students of Beacon, they were going in town together and eventually, the love situation arrived at this point. Siegmayer and Violet hid the upcoming child for three months, but it was enough time for someone to knew that Violet was pregnant since she normally had a slim, but athletic body and she was losing her expertise of combat because of the child. But, how could Ozpin knew that Siegmayer was associated with the situation?

-So? , says Siegmayer. That does not prove that I am in love with her, lied Siegmayer.

-Stop the comedy, Sieg. One of our teachers saw you two at a club in town. There is no excuse. And I am doing this for her own security. You cannot imagine how many teachers I banned from this academy because of a ''love story''. Being pregnant significantly lowers combat mastery and that means that it is basically a suicide note while in a battle. Sieg, I know that you will follow her and that is why I am banning you too. And that… is not without regret, replied Ozpin, disappointed by the results. You have a week for getting your things packed. Dismiss.

4 months later, Emerald Forest:

-AHHH! OH god, SIEG. IT'S COMING!

Siegmayer, having some medicine expertise, knew exactly what to do. After 2 hours of artisanal surgery, the baby was born.

-So…how will we call him? , questioned Siegmayer.

-Let's call him…Simon. , said Violet.

And so, Simon Brown was born. Human child with a bright childhood, but destined to have a darker future…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

11 years later:

-Argh!

Simon falls on the ground, a bit stunned by the wooden sword of his father.

-Step up! You have to be at least prepared for your entry to Signal Academy. Your mother and I are so proud of you. You have an incredible learning ability; use it to strike me down! , provoked Siegmayer.

And Simon actually did strike him down, but not with his sword. A flying symbol looking like a glyph appeared in front of him and a strong wind blew off Sieg on the ground. Even though it is a strong spell indeed, it is one of the weakest spell created with Dust material, but it is enough to easily control and stun an enemy. Sieg was surprised by this attack and was truly beaten. But, he was happy to see how his child masteries ranged attacks quickly and rose up with a proud smile on his face.

-Ha! Someone actually beat me after so much time! Son, you are truly a master in spells, but your melee attacks lack power, speed and aggression! Let's practice again till the sun sleeps and I will give you a gift. , said Siegmayer, proud of his child.

Now, you are surely questioning yourself how Simon learned this spell? Well, Violet gave her child a spell book where he could almost learn all the spells used by the Huntsman and Huntresses. Almost, because there are some spells only permitted by high-ranking Huntsman and Huntresses because of their incredibly dangerous powers. Only the most brave and strongest students of Beacon Academy can learn these spells from their teachers since no one wants them in bad hands. Although, some of these spells can be learned from their family…

After practicing with his father till sun's dawn, Simon became much stronger with a sword than before. He can parry easily and his strikes are stronger, faster and sharper. After this difficult, but good practice, Sapphire activates the Shield Barrier spell to protect themselves from the Dark monsters at night and go visit her mother's grave. The grave is decorated with white flowers and some roses and on the grave is marked ''R.I.P Violet Primrose Died with honor on the battlefield''.

She unfortunately did not die with honor as the tombstone says. While she was getting herbs and plants for dinner, Grim monsters began to appear alongside her because the moon was high. She killed as much as she could with her spells, but they were simply too many. One of the monsters attacked her in the back, push her on the ground and a scream was heard in the night. Siegmayer was too late when he arrived at the grotesque scene. He burst in rage and killed all the Grim monsters that were coming to him until sunset. Finally, when the monsters were gone, he brings her body to their house, put it in a hole and replenished it with dirt. After doing this, he cried for at least an hour long and mourns her death for 2 months. Since it was 9 years ago, Sapphire was less affected by this lost. But, since then, he has sworn to become a Hunter to avenge her mother's death on the Grim monsters and their followers.

Siegmayer began to train him at 7 years old with wooden sword duels and, two years later, he gave Violet's spell book to him. Since then, Siegmayer send his inscription list to Signal and they accepted it.

After this sad moment, Sieg and Sapphire got back to their house to eat dinner. Simon, then, asks something unusual:

-What will happen once I am in Signal?

-Well, said Siegmayer, you will begin classes and you will meet some people. After, at least, a year, you will have to forge your own weapons. Teachers teaches how to fight in classes which are little arenas to learn all kinds of fighting styles that you can chose by yourself. And 4 years later you will have to go to Beacon Academy which is where you will become a real Hunter in terms of combat and you will have to team up with 3 other students for the entire career at Beacon. You'll see, it is not that difficult as you think.

Siegmayer stood up.

-Come with me. I want to show you something. , said Siegmayer.

-What? , replied Simon.

-You'll see. , said Siegmayer.

Simon followed him until they arrived in the ancient room of her mother; on the ground was lying a chest. Siegmayer took a key that was in his pocket and inserted it in the seal of the chest. The chest opened and inside was a lot of books and papers containing the certification of inscription to Signal AND Beacon Academy. In these papers, Sapphire realised that there was an awful lot of weapons schematics.

-These are the weapons that your mother had imagined for her when she was still a student at Signal. As you can see, she had a lot of imagination for a young girl. Also, there are her diaries on her progression and her certifications of Huntress. I offer you these words for you to study. Pay attention though, don't think of it as study, but as reading. Good night, son.

Simon was surprised by the attitude of his father, normally so calm, but now sad and depressed. He realised that he was affected by the loss of his mother too. Tomorrow was the big day though, the day he will begin his study at Signal.

Simon decides then to read the books that were actually mostly spell books and comments of high-ranked Dust users, but he found something interesting while reading Violet's diary. Something that was clearly not usual: ''I can't believe what I just did, while I was fighting with one of my teammates for a combat exam, I lost my chakrams and just before the blade of Maria's sword hit me, some sort of force field was pulsing form my hands! All of the students were just standing at me; surprised. Even Maria got back in shock and dropped her sword! The teacher noted it, gave me an A and wanted to see me after class…'' The rest is not written and Violet clearly skipped this paragraph to continue on her progress after this event.

Simon, at this moment, began to search in the spell books to see if it was some sort of Dust spell that can only be used when in ultimate danger, but no sign of this sort of spell was written in the books. But he did found something, a passage in one of the least interesting books he read. The thing is that it was not a spell book, but a book on a special energy that only humans possess called Aura. With this aura, humans can defend themselves in case of situations where they can die easily with Aura Shields/Barriers or some sort of berserk mode when all of the Aura energy is unleashed, making the person almost invincible but also making him/her losing some of his/her mind in exchange of power, meaning that the person can harm allies while in this state.

Surely, this type of energy can't be ignored. But then, why didn't he know about this? Did his parents hide this power to him?

-I am just making ideas now, I need some sleep. , said Simon, before going to sleep after this discovery.

By the time, someone was scouting the perimeter with goggles.

-Torchwick, I think I found someone very interesting for you to meet!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Tomorrow morning, 9:30 AM.

-Wake up, we've got a problem.

-What? What is it? , said Simon, looking partially fatigued and wanting to sleep a bit further.

-There are some men outside. Look, I want you to flee to the city if anything bad happens, ok? , said Siegmayer.

-Ok. , respond Simon, which is now alarmed.

Why would people ever come by here? The house is in the middle of the Emerald Forest, which is too dangerous for any human to cross unarmed. At this moment, someone entered the house.

-Good morning, everyone! , said the mysterious individual in front of them.

The person had orange hair and was wearing a hat and a coat. He also was walking with some sort of cane decorated with flames, but there was something weird about it.

-Siegmayer Brown, it is an honour to finally meet you in person! And I see that you are with your son. How delightful!

-Roman Torchwick, criminals like you disgust me at the highest bars. What are you doing in my house? , replied Siegmayer.

-Simple! I want to make your life even more miserable that it is by…

He pointed his cane to Sieg and a sight surprisingly appeared on it. The cane was not a normal one, it was a weapon!

-…killing your son.

-NO!

A blasting sound was heard from the firearm, but none of them were harmed. Siegmayer had blocked the bullet with his sword and launched himself to Torchwick. Suddenly, a bright light appeared outside has Sieg was bursting in rage…in a berserk form.

So…Auras do exist.

-SIMON, RUN! GO TO SIGNAL, IT'S THE ONLY PLACE THAT IS SAFE!

Siegmayer, then, lost all consciousness and attacked Torchwick's men in a full berserk mode, which can only be used by high-ranked warriors and savage barbarians. Simon ran for it. Since he was still in the house, he took the diaries of his mother and the Aura book, and got to the backdoor. Never he had ran so fast in the direction of the city, which could be seen from afar since it was built on a cliff, until an awful sound was heard from the distance. A blasting sound and…a man's cry was heard before a complete and total silence pursued.

Simon stopped running for a second, but it was not the time to mourn. He was in the middle of the forest, in which Grim monsters can attack him or Torchwich's men can reach him. So he ran even faster, but sadness was slowly beginning to invade him, making tears appearing form his eyes and a want to cry in his chest. But he had to continue, or else the same thing will happen to him.

It was still noon by judging the sun's position, which was perfect since his family never had access to any vehicle and had to walk to the city for supplies, which would roughly take 3 hours. This is good news, since he wouldn't have to survive the night alone. The forest was still dangerous though, with the Grimbears and Beowolves which can attack at any time. At least, he has spells that can help him if he's in danger, but he forgot the put his ring that contained a Dust container in his house, which would certainly be investigated or destroyed by the meantime.

-Why am I still running? How can I not be exhausted after running so much? , remarked Simon.

He was right, this is strange. He was running for a straight hour and he was still up and ready. He then stopped running to verify himself. Everything was there, he still had the books he took and his feet were shining with a charming….blue light?!

-What the hell?! , which Simon replied, obviously surprised.

His feet were shining a blue light. No, in fact, the light was spreading through his body and when it finally arrived to his head, he felt…good. It was like refreshing warmth. He was using his Aura, without even knowing how he was doing this. He didn't have time to verify how, tough. So, he began to run even faster, knowing that his Aura will stop his fatigue.

An hour later, he finally arrived to the city gates. But, suddenly, he falls on the ground and snaps out of consciousness. The Aura had worn off when got close to the city gates and he got all the fatigue he was supposed to have from the 2 hours he didn't stopped running.

He could still bribes of people talking in the distance before he got unconscious.

-Who are….call the police, we have….take him to the….

And the voices stopped.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Vale Police Department, 24 hours later:

-Wake up.

Simon regains consciousness in a room that looked like some sort of interrogation room. A tall man was looking at him. He could swear there was some sort of weapon on his back. He was wearing a grey coat which has a hood on the back of the head.

-Where…where am I? , asked Simon.

-You are at the Vale Police Department, kid. , replied the mysterious man.

-The…Police Department? Why am I- Argh! , said Simon when he was trying to get up.

-Slow down. You fell unconscious on the ground yesterday in front of the city gates. You also appeared rather exhausted when you arrived there. Can you tell me…what happened, exactly? We also saw some smoke coming from the forest when you arrived. Was it you?

This information strokes him like a punch in the stomach. Torchiwck burned down his house. The life he had from now was now gone. He couldn't believe it.

-No…no it was not. My father and I were attacked this morning by some kind of assassins and I barely escaped alive from there. So, I ran to Vale without even being exhausted or anything. And when I arrived, I suppose all the fatigue I was supposed to have stroked me out.

-And where is your father? , questioned the man.

-He…

Tears began to appear by his eyes.

-''sobs'' HE DIED! , shouted Simon, in desperation.

Suddenly, a bright glyph appeared and a fireball morphed in the room, floating in the center. Simon noticed that he used a Dust spell by accident and made it disappear.

-I'm….I'm sorry, I didn't want to do this. , apologised Simon.

-It's alright. At least you didn't make everything burn. , replied the man.

The man knew exactly what the situation Simon was put in. He didn't mention his mother, so that means he is now all alone. Judging by the fact there was smoke from the forest; it means his family was living in the forest and his home was completely burned by now. He saw a lot of kids like Simon that had the same thing happened to them, but they were slowly going insane or they had nothing special and were transported to the Adoption Center. But this one is different; first, he has Dust and Aura capabilities which are tremendously rare on children because it needs a lot of training and second, he was sad, but he was not suffering from any psychological problem, meaning that he has a strong mind and that he maybe wants to sworn revenge on his dad's murderers. In short, he could become a great student for the Signal Academy and a great Hunter.

-I'm terribly sorry for your loss, kid. Do you know who was behind this attack? , questioned the man

-Some weirdo called Roman Torchwick. Well, at least, that's how my father called him anyway. , answered Simon.

-Roman Torchwich….Looks like a new criminal is getting on our way. Don't worry, we will stop him. , said the men.

The man, then, took a seat.

-We didn't actually present ourselves. My name is Grey Burns; I am one of the high-ranking Dust teachers at the Signal Academy. I am also in charge of recruiting students that are capable of using Dust. Can you tell me what your name is? , said Grey.

-My name is...Simon Seablue. , lied Simon.

-Would you like to join the Signal Academy? I understand that you are young, so I'll leave you the choice. , propositioned Grey.

-But, I don't have my inscription certification anymore. , replied Simon.

-No matter, I take you under my wing and I will try to put you in an Aura class too. You have the potential to be a great Huntsman, Simon and, I assure you, you will become one. Welcome to Signal. , said Grey.

And this is where Simon will learn new Dust abilities and becoming able to control his Aura. Like his now deceased father said, after 2 years studying in the school, he began to try different weapon models, going from sniper-incorporated scythes to shotgun incorporated staffs. But his favourite schemes were the modified swords he had in mind.

He wanted to incorporate at least two things in his weapon: a Dust container for his spells like crystals or a ball that could contain all the energies of the Dust crystals, since being a Dust user gives also dependence to Dust crystals (Dust crystals cannot be replenished, so Dust users have to have access to a storage for best of use) and a firearm which he can use for weapon transformation. His favorite firearms were mainly the shotgun and the sniper rifles. Basically high recoil guns.

The day the students were sent to the Forge, he knew what he wanted to craft and when he was finally done, he was proud of him. The result was astonishing: what was in front of him was a sword made of dark blue painted metal where there was a crystal ball floating in the hilt with the use of gravity modifier devices with a magnetic shield to protect the container. The sword can also transform itself into a highly accurate shotgun containing magical bullets, making ammunition shortage not a problem. The sword contains a hand print recognition, making the weapon impossible to use in other hands than those of Simon because it locks itself into a metal armor, doing no damage at all. Simon decided to call the sword ''Marine''.

He changed is clothes style a bit too. Instead of the usual blue shirt and jeans he was always wearing, he now wears a dark blue cape covering his left shoulder, a dark blue hood, a blue shirt showing its logo that he imagined itself (A bright blue lightning bolt ) mixed with shoulder armor and black jeans. This style is supposed to show his Dust user and warrior style of combat. He also putted an electronic screen device to his left gauntlet, so he can know the hour, weather, location and ''Marine's condition with the use of the chip installed in the sword.

Two years later, it's finally time for the final exam. Four years of training, with only 10 students per class that will go to Beacon. Problem is that there are 30 students per class. When all the students of Signal entered the arena, Grey Burns began his speech.

-Fellow students of Signal Academy, today, you will have to test your might, your agility, your skills and your capabilities to prove that you are worthy to continue your studies to become true Huntsman and Huntresses. I, Grey Burns, will present this event. So, to do this, you will have to fight between yourselves and win at least 3 duels to pass. The students will be divided in class sets in which they will be divided in 2 sections and will fight in another similar room and each time a student win 3 matches, he will go the entrance of the Academy to enter the ship that will lead them to Beacon. Well then, let the duels begin.

A hologram screen appeared on the wall showing the names of the students that are in the class. By referring to the screen, each student has six matches where they can fight, meaning that there is, by rooms, 90 duels. Since a student will go each time they win, this number will gradually drop.

Simon had to fight 6 students, but the number dropped to 4 when there were only 10 students left in the duels because he was the last to fight. He won them easily though, since he was trained by Grey in secret after the classes and had a lot of powerful spells that could put down his enemies quickly if they didn't knew that he was casting a spell. So he got the victory pretty easily and was waiting in the airship while seeing Signal Academy for the last time of his life.

The people that lost the battles were told that they will have to survive 3 nights in the Emerald Forest alone with only their skills at their disposition, most of them were unfortunately never heard again, but those who survived had a airship that transported them to Beacon too.

The ship that transported Simon departed shortly after he won. It's already been 4 years that he began his combat career and he was finally commencing it for real.

-Beacon Academy, here I come! , whispered Simon.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Since there was nothing but to wait in the airship, he was watching the window and sometimes checking out on other people. He could have sworn that this brown-haired girl in green outfit saw him from time to time, but he was maybe imagining things. There was also a blonde guy that looked like he was a bit sick. He heard off from the local news that some girl called Ruby Rose tried to stop a robbery from a dust store, but she failed to do so. She was not far from him, talking with a blonde girl that was called Yang. He heard them talking for a second.

-Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever! , said Yang while hugging Ruby.

-Please stop…, replied Ruby.

-But I am so proud of you! , said Yang.

-Really, sis, it was nothing. , replied Ruby.

-What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone in Beacon will think you're the ''bee's knees''!

-I don't wanna be the ''bee's knees''. I don't want to be any kind of ''knees''! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees.

-What's wrong with you, aren't you excited?

They continued to talk like that for a moment until a holographic screen appeared by the window, showing someone that opened something in Simon.

Torchwick.

So, it was him who robbed the Dust store. But Grey promised that he would be stopped, 4 years ago. Looks like the Huntsman and Huntresses of Vale couldn't lay a hand on him after all and he has now a bigger organisation than before. And the news quickly shift to another news showing a pacific marsh for civil rights going wrong because of the ''White Fangs''. Simon guessed it was some kind of clan. Suddenly, the holographic screen disappeared and a hologram of a lady appeared.

-Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.

And the hologram disappeared.

Simon looked by the window the city of Vale for the last time before arriving to Beacon. He couldn't believe all the progress he made after all this time, going from a kid to a student dreaming to become a Huntsman. But, still, he really misses his parents after what happened in the Forest. He stills want revenge after what Torchwick did to his father and his house, but he tries more to concentrate himself into studying the arts of combat and magic.

And they finally arrived to Beacon, when the airship opened the door, everyone calmly get outside to see how Beacon looked like and to do what they had to do.

Simon was astonished by the Academy, which was big, but also strangely elegant. At first, he was a bit confused on what to do. Since everyone was going to the center of the school, he followed them, but also visited the school for a bit. When he arrived at the door frame before the center of the school, which was where everyone was at, he heard something explode in his back. Instinctively, he turned back and prepared himself for combat. But, apparently, it was just an accident. Some Dust crystals exploded because they felled on the ground, making a little hole by the side of the fountain in front of the school. He ignored it and continued into the crowd of people.

Again, he noticed that someone was watching him and he noticed again that girl that was in the airship. He also saw the guy that vomit in the airship though and it was pretty disgusting to see that. Jaune Arc, AKA ''Vomit Boy'', was going to the explosion site to see what was going on.

Simon also noticed that there was a stage in front of him when he entered the crowd of people. About ten minutes later, Professor Ozpin, the director of Beacon Academy, was about to begin a speech.

- I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. , said Ozpin, already going out of the stage.

Simon was surprised by the rudeness of this speech and by the state of Ozpin. He looked fatigued, maybe even a little bit depressed. It can be understandable, since Ozpin has the responsibility to train this entire crowd to become Huntsmen and Huntresses, which is not an easy task. Or, it could mean that there are bad news incoming…

Simon passed the day by visiting the Academy, going from classes to the restrooms passing the library. He already knew a little bit on how the school looked like at the end, although it took him two hours to past through all of it. There were also training rooms, which he went after visiting the school.

When he was ready in front of the sword training A.I., he unsheathed his sword and beaten the A.I. in a single blow to the heart. Looks like the training his father gave was still intact.

-Perfect. , said Simon, proud of his training.

After that, he got to the Ranged combat section of the training, which were promptly only targets which he had to shoot or use magic on it. Since his spells were from the ''Creation'' section, he activated the ''Shotgun-Creation'' training. Since he was using a shotgun, the training program let him approach when the target was too far. The training was a little bit difficult this time, targets were coming fast and Simon was mostly using is spells more than the shotgun. He grew tired, took the right hand for spells and right hand for the firearm and blasted away his last targets.

And, finally, he got to the most difficult part of the training, the ''Grim'' training program, which was A.I.-controlled Grim monsters he had to fight and kill.

When the fight began, six Beowolves were launched on him. When they arrived on the ground, Simon threw himself in combat, planted his ''Marine'' in one of the Beowolves heart, took it out immediately and cut of the Beowolves's head off. He then uses a fire spell and eliminated the other four in an instant. Suddenly, two Grimbears appears, obligating Simon to use a shield spell. He waited for the Grimbears to approach and used a wind spell to put the bears down and finished them off with transforming his sword into a shotgun and shooting them in the head with two shells.

-Not bad. , said a voice in his back.

-Who's there? , said Simon, surprised.

He turned his back and saw the girl that was watching him since the airship travel, the brown-haired girl with the green outfit.

-Looks like you are training for tomorrow's event. , said the girl.

-No, actually I was just training because I don't really have anything to do today. There is something happening tomorrow? , replied Simon.

-Yes, something about a recruiting event to prove your skills to Beacon. , said the girl.

-Oh, well. I thank you for the information; I will stop training now and go rest for tomorrow then.

Simon was going in the direction of the restrooms, and then he asked what he wanted to say from the beginning:

-I know you were secretly watching me in the airship and in the crowd at Ozpin's speech. Could I ask, before I go, who are you? , said Simon.

The girl looked surprised for a second, but she regains her concentration and a small grin appeared on her face.

-My name is Emma Gemstone, I was one of the students of Sanctum, but I was moved to Beacon when I finished my studies. But I already know who you are. You are Simon Seablue, one of the strongest warriors at Signal, one who can balance the use of Dust, the sword, and the gun. You should also know that a lot of people already know who you are around Sanctum, rumors about someone who won the final exam of Signal with ease, using mostly Dust spells to put people down. , said Emma, slowly approaching Simon.

-Looks like these rumors were right after all, but I think the arena wasn't so fair since someone who is strong in ranged combat can put a single blow to his or her opponent to put it down. I think it would have been a real exam if it was 4 opponents fighting each other. , replied Simon.

-Ok. Well, it was an honor to meet you. See you tomorrow! , said Emma.

And she ran to the restrooms.

Simon found the situation a bit weird. He didn't know that he had rumors about him in Sanctum, which also means that there are rumors in the city of Vale and the Signal Academy too.

-Bah, no matter. Maybe it's just a coincidence. , said Simon, thinking out loud.

When he arrived to the restrooms, he noticed that he was in the same room has the two girls that were in the airship, Ruby and Yang, which were arguing about a letter to Signal.

Wait, a letter to Signal? So Ruby was in the same school than him? Well, he heard about scythe-wielders in the school, but he didn't met one in person. He also only heard these types of warriors 3 years after entering Signal. Also, doesn't she look a bit young to be at Beacon?

Simon took his armor out and put a t-shirt and a short to sleep. Just before falling asleep, he overheard the conversation between Ruby and a girl that she noticed in the corner of room, a girl called Blake Belladonna according to rumors:

-As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves! , said Ruby.

-That's pretty ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale. , replied Blake.

-Well, that's why we're here! To make it better. , replied Ruby.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter V

The next day was the big day, just like that Emma said. There was indeed an event coming up in the afternoon.

Simon prepared himself for the event when he got to the lockers: getting his weapon's dust container full, repairing his armor, etc… He also upgraded his weapon when he woke up. He changed the shotgun's scopes for a long-range sniper scope instead of an iron sight and changed the fire rate to a single bullet shot. He also upgraded ''Marine's chip with a localisation device which means that he can now know where is weapon is by simply using his gauntlet's screen.

When he was at Signal, he did meet some friends. He wanted to find them before the event for the teaming up his father warned him.

He decided to go to the fountain in front of the school to rest before the event. When he sat on a bench, someone noticed him and called him.

-Hey, Simon!

The person approached and Simon knew who it was pretty fast.

-Tyler? I can't believe it! , replied Simon, surprised by Tyler's presence.

-Simon, good god, I thought I wouldn't even see you again after the third year!

Tyler Ironclad was a pale yellow-haired young man who was the best friend of Simon for three years in a row. When they finished the third year at Signal, they changed class and never saw each other again…until now.

They continued their discussion, until Tyler asked:

-So, can I see your weapons? You were one of the best students in our class, so maybe you can explain to me it your weapon works?

-Ok, if you say so. , said Simon.

Simon then unsheathed his sword and started to explain the weapon to Tyler:

-Marine, which is how I call my weapon, is an Electronic-Augmented Shotgun Longsword or, to put it short, an EASL. Its reliability and surprisingly light weight can let me swing it really fast…

Simon switched his sword to his shotgun mode.

-…and blow my enemies from afar.

Tyler was surprised by the performance of Simon's weapon, but he knew that such a weapon can only be crafted by someone like him.

-Let me show mine.

Tyler took his weapon from his back, which looked like a Greatsword at first.

-This is Iron Fury, a Rocket Launcher Greatsword, which stand for RLG. As you can see, since I'm strong enough to take it, it has a descent speed. But the thing is that, even if it's a bit slow, it can tear your enemies to pieces.

He then pressed a button and the Greatsword changed to a fully loaded rocket launcher. Simon wasn't surprised by this; he knew Tyler always wanted to deal heavy damage in a limited time and use things that go boom.

A little sound was heard from the school and a voice was heard:

-Message to all students; please proceed to Beacon Hill to begin your test of initiation.

-We should go. , said Simon.

-I'm following you. , said Tyler.

Beacon Hill, 10 minutes later:

16 pods were installed on the ground in front of Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, which were occupied by 16 students. The rules were than explained:

-For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. , said Ozpin.

The Emerald Forest? This name clicked something in the mind of Simon.

-Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today. , continued Glynda.

-These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, this is in your best interest to be paired with someone with who you could work well. That being said, first person you make eye-contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years. , said Ozpin.

-What? , whispered Simon.

Simon was petrified by this information. He always worked perfectly alone in terms of combat, meaning that he never really worked in a team.

-See, I told you. , said a girl that was not far from him talking to someone next to her.

-After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way; do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. , said Ozpin, sounding a bit dramatic at the end.

Ok, this isn't a problem.

-You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not interfere. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return at the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing and grade appropriately. Are there any questions?

-Yeah, um…sir- , replied Jaune Arc before getting interrupted.

-Good. Now, take your positions.

The students prepared themselves, weapons ready.

-Tyler, do you want to partner up when we will land? , asks Simon.

-Sure, no problem. Just call my name and I will respond. , replied Tyler.

-Ok.

The launching began. Tyler and Simon were launched first since they were on the first pods.

Tyler took his sword, let a threatening roar and landed smashing into trees while blocking with his sword. Simon positioned himself and cast a shield spell which blasted into trees, slowly decreasing the speed of the bubble-like shield. At the fifth tree blasted, he stopped the spell and landed safely with a roll forward.

The Emerald Forest…Simon knew he would come back after what happened. And it's just the beginning.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Simon was in the middle of the forest, completely covered by trees. He immediately tried to call Tyler:

-Tyler! Tyler, I'm here! Tyler!

Suddenly, multiple sounds were heard from the bushes.

-Oh no.

Beowolves were pouring from the bushes that were around him. The problem is that he is completely surrounded by them.

He prepared himself for combat. They all rushed to him at the same time. Simon immediately cast a shield spell with a firestorm spell onwards, eliminating most of them, but there was still a lot to kill. He rushed to one of them, putted three perfectly planned strikes in his stomach, changed his sword to shotgun mode, blasted three of them, changed the sword back to normal and cast a vortex spell, launching five of them in the air. Simon, then, teleported to each one of them using his Aura and slashed their neck, decapitating them. When arrived on the ground, they were bodies everywhere, but it was still not enough. 5 Grimbears appeared and rushed into Simon, launching him straight into a tree. He was in a bad shape when he was standing up after the attack, but he used his Aura to heal himself. The forest wasn't so dangerous 4 years ago, what in the world is happening?

Suddenly, 3 shots were heard and 3 bears fell on the ground. They died in an instant without ever knowing what hit them. The other two were hit by two slash to the neck, decapitating them.

Simon looked like he was dreaming. Someone came to help him! It can't be Tyler though, since he doesn't use bullet-type ranged weapon. But

Simon started to walk to the person that saved him. The person showed itself or maybe herself is more appropriate when he got close. The person that saved Simon was a pink-haired girl with a two-bladed staff and a direct-eye contact was made between them.

-Thank you. I really mean it. I was going out here if it weren't for you. I didn't present myself yet, I'm- , said Simon before getting interrupted.

-Simon Seablue. One of the strongest Dust users of Signal and a relatively strong swordsman…

Simon felt proud of him and began to show a tiny grim…

-…which also has some training to do to work on his marksman skill and also has to socialise a bit. , said the girl.

…and the tiny grim cleared out in an instant.

-''chuckles'' Relax, I'm just playing with you. My name is Anna Windcliff. I was in the same class as yours at Signal a year ago.

-Nice to meet you. Good to hear I can finally have someone to help me in this forest. I must admit though, it wasn't dangerous when my family was living here.

-You are right; something is indeed changing in our world. The Aura isn't the same here anymore.

Simon feels like something is coming in their way. He put his hand on the hilt of Marine just in case.

-Is there something wrong? , ask Anna.

-Yeah. Let's go take those relics before anything finds us here. , said Simon.

-Ok.

They then started to run to the north, hoping to find the end of the path.

Meanwhile:

Tyler landed in some sort of plain, leaving a line of dirt that goes right through where 7 trees were placed.

-Ok, that wasn't so much of a good idea.

He rises up and examined his body for any signs of damage. Apparently, he landed safely without any harm, which was a good thing considering the exam grading.

-Simon? , shouted Tyler.

He started to run to the north, hoping to find his friend along the way. He suddenly rushed into something.

-Ow! What was that fo-

He then noticed that he rushed straight into a Grimbear with its partner.

-Finally some action! , replied Tyler.

The Grimbear's partner roared in rage and started to run to Tyler. Tyler took his sword and pointed his hilt to the Grimbear's stomach, launching it into the air, jumped to it and then finished it off with a strong punch to the ground. When he landed on the ground, the other one was fleeing, to scarred to face such a strong opponent.

-Well, problem solved. Now, I need to find those relics.

He continued to run through the forest, eliminating any hostiles that would come in his path. When he arrived in another plain, he noticed a battle between some Beowolves and two girls, but it was no time to aid and run out in the forest again…until he found a girl in green clothes that was walking.

He began to diminish his speed to the point of stopping, making him slide on the ground for a second. The noise made the girl returning herself to see who (or what) was behind her, making a direct eye-contact between them.

-Oh. I'm sorry…I didn't think we would make a direct-eye contact. , apologised Simon.

-It's all right; we should go to the temple as fast as we can if we want to be graduated. , replied the girl.

-Ok. Let's get going then.

They started to walk through the forest.

Abandoned temple, 30 minutes later:

When Simon and Anna arrived, Blake and Yang were already there, taking their relics which looked like chess pieces.

-Here we are. Let's take the relics and wait for the other teams to come by. Like this, we will be able to survive a lot easier in the forest. , proposed Simon.

-Ok, then. , agreed Anna.

Then, a shout was heard from the distance, most likely feminine.

-Some girl is in trouble! , said Yang.

Tyler and Emma arrived at the moment.

-Tyler! , said Simon, running to him.

-Simon! Looks like you're still intact. At least, the monsters didn't give you any trouble.

-Well, actually, I had a bit of trouble. But this girl saved me from maybe a certain death and since we made an eye-contact, we partnered up and-

-Anna? Wait, Anna, is that you? , said Tyler, interrupting Simon.

-Tyler? , replied Anna.

-Do you…know each other? , said Simon, intrigued.

-Well, we sure do! She is my sister! We didn't saw each other since we entered Signal! , said Tyler.

-It was such a long time ago…Tyler. You can't believe how much I missed you! , said Anna.

Tears were beginning to appear in Anna's eyes when she hugs her brother. After so much time, she finally found him again. Simon coughs for a second:

-I am really sorry to interrupt your homecoming, but we have to concentrate on the exam or else we will surely all die here. , said Simon.

-He's right. I don't want to die here and both of you surely wishes not too, so we have to continue. , replied Emma.

Simon found her a bit rude, but Tyler and Anna understood the circumstances and replied with a ''yes'' sign with their head.

-Take your relics. We should probably take them before something happ-

Suddenly, a girl was heard from the sky as she was falling from the sky.

-Hey, isn't that Ruby Rose? , questioned Emma.

Ruby fell on a tree's branch, but quickly rose up and got on the ground to get to her sister.

-Did your sister just fall from the sky? , said Blake.

A white-haired girl fell after Ruby with Jaune trying to save her by jumping from the tree which he was skyrocketed from and stuck for 5 minutes…only to fail miserably and falling on the ground with the girl on his back. When Ruby landed on the ground, she felt happy to find her sister.

After that, a monster appeared from the trees with a girl on its back, finally falling on the ground, dead. A young man was following her, looking pretty exhausted.

-Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa? , said Blake, again.

Again, after that, a giant scorpion-like monster was coming out of the forest, following another girl! Events were following each other like breads in a marketplace.

-Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail? , said Blake, noticing an event again.

-How can she know all those monsters' name? , said Anna, intrigued.

The girl fell in front of the teams, not looking injured.

-Great the gang's all here. Now we can all die together. , said Yang, looking pretty discouraged by the monsters' appearance.

-Not if I can help it! , said Ruby before charging straight into battle.

-No, don't charge like that! Your weapon's not that…

Ruby rushed straight into the Deathstalker, trying to do damage on its shell. But the shell was too thick for the scythe, so she was bounced off and landed on the ground.

-…strong. , finished Emma.

Ruby stood up painfully, surely not used to be harmed like that in combat, shot the Deathstalker and used the recoil of her weapon to get back and fall back.

-Ruby! , said Yang, running to help her sister.

After that, a giant bird was coming. It suddenly launched a series of plums, stopping Yang in her way and striking Ruby's cape, making her stuck. The Deathstalker was preparing an attack with his sting, but it got covered in ice just before striking her, leaving it paralysed.

The ice that appeared was caused by the white-haired girl. She was talking with Ruby, but since Simon was too far, he couldn't hear what they were saying. Yang got to Ruby as fast as she could.

The bird, though, was still alive and intact. It was flying to the cliff. The teams regrouped and started talking about the next thing to do:

-Guys, that thing's not coming back. What are we gonna do? , said Jaune.

-Look, there's no sense in dally-dally. Our objective is right in front of us. , said the white-haired girl, which is called Weiss by Ruby.

-She's right. Our mission is to take those artifacts and get back to the cliff. There's no point in fighting these things. , explained Ruby.

-Run and live! That's an idea I can get behind! , approved Jaune.

The groups got to the podium, taking their artifacts. While taking her artifact, Anna asked something to Emma:

-How did you know that the Deathstalker had an armor that was that thick to the point of blocking Ruby's scythe?

Emma looked surprised that she was asked that.

-It's…it's a long story. We don't have time to talk about this at the moment.

Anna was still intrigued, though. Maybe Emma knows something the others do not.

When the group returned, the Deathstalker was almost free.

-Time to left, said the man that followed the girl that was riding on the Ursa.

-Right. Let's go! , said Ruby.

The groups, then, started to run to the cliff. When they were running, Simon was thinking of a plan to fight those monsters.

-Let's split up. If we are too much concentrated on forming a group, we will be ambushed. Tyler, Emma, Anna; follow me. , explained Simon.

He was right, as soon as they began to split up; another bird was seen, pointing to the groups.

-Anna, can you shot the bird that thing coming in our direction? , asked Simon.

-I'm on it! , answered Anna.

Since she had a sniper rifle, Anna left a warning shot to the bird to attract it to their position.

-On my mark! , said Simon.

The bird was coming in their way, pretty fast but it was far from there.

-3…

The bird got past the ruins' bridges.

-2…

The bird was almost there…

-1….FIRE!

Everyone fired their weapon while it was in ranged mode, causing a devastating rain coming straight on the bird. Bullets, rockets, arrows….everything they had in their hands were shot to the bird. When the bird landed, Simon commanded the group:

-Tyler, make it sure it doesn't leave the ground! Anna, Emma and me will strike it to death.

Tyler proceeded to cut its wings off, making the bird now impossible to fly. The others were slashing through the bird with their blades, Anna with her staff–blade and Emma her dual-wielding katanas. When the bird was almost dead, Simon launched an ice spell, covering the bird's feet for it to stop moving, jumped upward and planted his sword into the bird's head. The bird fell on the ground and stopped moving completely.

When they got back and tried to run to their companions, they saw the other bird falling below the cliff, its head cut off. A silhouette was seen from the distance, a girl with a scythe. It was Ruby that killed the bird. Simon was sure, though, that she didn't do it her selves. The Deathstalker wasn't a pain either, since he got killed by Jaune's group. Simon jumped down and put on of his leg on the ground for recovery.

-We did it, these monsters are all dead. We can get back to Beacon now. , said Simon, looking exhausted but recovering with his Aura.

Tyler approached himself to Simon and put his arm on Simon's shoulder.

-Ok, let's get back to Beacon. We fought greatly today and I'm sure we will have something to do over there.

Simon didn't have the energy to stand up, so Tyler took him by the shoulder and stood him up, taking him to in the direction of the Academy. When they were halfway there, Simon didn't need Tyler's help anymore since he finished his recovery.

When arrived at Beacon, a ceremony was going on and the students were asked to wait in line until Ozpin calls you for team forming. The first to be graduated were 4 students that Simon never saw before: Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark, forming the team CRDL, pronounced ''Cardinal'', led by Cardin Winchester. The second group formed was Jaune's group: Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, forming the team JNPR, pronounced ''Juniper'', led by Jaune Arc. The third group was Ruby's group: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, forming the team RWBY, pronounced ''Ruby'', led by Ruby Rose.

And finally, it was Simon's group's turn:

-Simon Seablue, Emma Gemstone, Anna Windcliff, Tyler Ironclad. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as….team SEAT. Led by….Simon Seablue.

Simon felt surprised by this announcement. He certainly did gave orders on the fight versus the bird, but he always was thinking that Tyler would have made the cut more than him.

-Seems like this is shaping up to be….an interesting year. , noticed Ozpin.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Arrived in their bedrooms (it was an empty room with only beds and closets), the four noticed there was clothing on each one of the bed.

-Oh no, don't tell me these are what I think. , said Tyler.

-Uniforms… , said the four of them, at the same time.

-Well, at least we have our own room for us. , said Anna, trying to encourage the other three.

-Yeah, I guess you are right. , agreed Simon. Let's get to sleep and, tomorrow, we will begin to decorate the room a bit.

Tomorrow morning, 8:00 AM:

At this time, everyone was already up and running, uniforms in place.

-Ok. The classes begins in an hour. Let the decoration begin! , said Simon, cheerfully.

The four of them began to decorate the rooms with their personal effects: posters, books, equipment… Most of the books were interesting like ''the human Aura'' or ''The Huntsman bloodline'', but there were books that were there just for reading like ''The Grimborn'' or ''The Hero of Vale''. 3 posters were put on the wall: one showing the Beacon Academy logo, one showing the symbols of the team (Simon being a bright blue lightning bolt, Emma being two green crossed swords, Anna being a pink crescent moon and Tyler being a yellow crescent moon) and another one showing two swords planting on the ground in front of a bright moon with the words ''Art of the Sword'' below them.

When all was done, Simon put a picture, showing his family when he was still living in the Emerald Forest at the side of his bed.

-Ok, let's see what time is….IT?! , said Simon, before checking his electronic screen.

His electronic screen's clock was showing 8:50 AM.

-What's wrong? , said Emma, nervous about the tone of Simon's voice.

-The class begins in 10 minutes! Let's go before we get late!

The team began to run to the classroom, taking their class materiel in the process. When they arrived in the class, Simon's clock was showing 8:57 AM.

-''Sigh'' We got in time. , said Simon, happy to arrive right at the moment.

The students sat themselves on the chairs that are in the center of the class and waited for the class to begin. Before the professor arrived in class and could began his speech, team JNPR and RWBY arrived in the class and sat themselves running to their chairs just in time.

When the professor arrived, which was named Peter Port according to the book which was in the things given by the school to the students, he began his speech:

-Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I only refer to them as prey. Hahaha! , said Mr. Port, before he realises that his students weren't really interested.

-Ha….And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now, as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsman! Huntresses!

He seemed for a second to begin flirting with one of the female students in front of the classroom. Simon wonder how he even got into the profession of teaching doing things like that.

-Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what, you asked? Why, the very world! , continued M. Port with his annoying speech.

Suddenly, one of the students who was behind Tyler rose up and shout:

-Aieeeya!

Everyone returned themselves to him, looking to him with faces that could have been read from miles. The student, embarrassed by his undoing, sat himself down again and everyone returned themselves to the front.

Professor Port continued his speech:

-That is what your training to become, but first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome men….me!

Simon was bored to hell, he already knew everything he had said and the story of M. Port didn't interest him at all. The other students were pretty much showing the same expression: bored and not concentrated. He started to talk with Emma:

-I wonder if all the classes are like that… , said Simon.

-I don't know, but, we should expect something to happen at least. , said Emma.

-One can only hope…. , said Simon.

M. Port was still continuing his little story, talking about his childhood about how he captured a Beowolf with his own hands and took it to the village still alive, treated like a hero afterwards. The only thing that interested Simon in Port's story was the morale of it. Curious, he looked up to one of the descriptions on the board about the bird his team fought at the initiation test. The bird was called a ''Nevermore'', according to it.

-The morale of the story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! So who among you believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?

Suddenly, Weiss, which was in front of the classes belong team RWBY, raises his hands before Simon even did it because he was on the brink of sleepiness, surprising him, saying:

-I do, Sir!

-Well then, let's find out! Step forward and face your opponent! , continued M. Port, showing by the hand a cage containing something with red glowing eyes.

-Hum, what's that? , said Anna.

-I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this. , said Simon, putting his hand on his weapon just in case.

Weiss got in front of the class, preparing herself to combat. After being cheered by her teammates, the professor was ready to open the cage.

-All right, let the match….begin! , said Professor Port, just before opening the cage with his weapon, a battle axe that is sort of mixed with a blunderbuss.

A boar-like monster, named ''Boarbatusk'' according to the one of the descriptions on Port's class board, got out of the cage, charging towards Weiss. Right at the moment she was about to get it, she jumped aside, slashing the Boarbatusk with her rapier, but not doing any significant damage. The Boarbatusk returned itself, facing Weiss.

-Ha Ha! Wasn't expecting that toward you! , said Port, surprised by Weiss's performance.

-Hang in there, Weiss! , cheered Ruby.

Weiss, then, charged forward, trying to strike the monster in his face, but the Boarbatusk replied with a strike to the left with its fangs, making Weiss's rapier stuck in them.

-Hold your prey… I like it! , replied Port.

-Come on, Weiss! Show it whose boss! , cheered Ruby.

But Ruby's cheering made Weiss turn her head back to Ruby, giving a chance to the Boarbatusk to throw her rapier afar from her with its tusks in the process. The monster, then, stroke Weiss in the stomach, launching her on the ground.

-Oh oh! Now what will you do without your weapon! , said Port.

The Boarbatusk tried to charge into Weiss, but she evaded at the right moment, making it missing completely its target and rushing itself into the wall. With this chance, Weiss rushed herself to her weapon and took it back.

-Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath- , said Ruby, before getting interrupted by Weiss.

-Stop telling me what to do! , said Weiss, getting frustrated by Ruby's instructions.

The Boarbatusk shaped itself like a ball, preparing a strike on Weiss. But when it arrived right in front of her, Weiss got enough them to cast a Dust wall spell, launching the monster on its back. Then, she jumped, cast a Dust wall spell in the air containing herself and planted her rapier in the monster's belly, killing it instantly.

-Bravo, bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings…and stay vigilant! , said Port, congratulating Weiss in the process.

Weiss, looking frustrated to Ruby, got out of the class after hearing professor Port.

-Sheesh, what's with her? , said Jaune, surprised by Weiss's behavior.

Simon was astonished about how she fought the Boarbatusk, but he was also surprised by her behavior toward Ruby. He knew that Ruby wasn't a perfect leader, but it was not a reason to almost shouting at her.

When they got out of the class, a black-cloaked woman seemed to watch Simon and his team. But, when Simon saw her, she disappeared when someone passed in front of him. He stood there, waiting to maybe see her again, when Emma snapped her fingers in front of his face to gain him back.

-Hey, is there something wrong? , questioned Emma.

-Oh, it was nothing, just my imagination. , replied Simon.

Suddenly, a voice came out of the speakers normally reserved for the announcements.

-Student Simon Seablue must present himself to the director's office immediately. I repeat, student Simon Seablue must present himself to the director's office immediately.

-Hope it isn't something bad. I'll see you later. , said Simon to his teammates before going to Ozpin's office.

Simon, then, directed himself toward to the secretary offices, where the director's office. When he arrived at the Ozpin's office, he was waiting by his office's window, drinking his usual coffee.

-Have a seat, young men. , said Ozpin.

Simon sat on one of the chairs that was in front of Ozpin's desk and asked a question to the director:

-Can I ask you why did you asked me to come to your office, professor Ozpin?

-I know who you truly are, Simon Brown.

The name Ozpin said stroke Simon, like a punch in the stomach. He wanted to forget this name after what happened four years ago…and it apparently came back from itself.

-How…how do you know my real name?

Ozpin came to his desk and sat on the chair behind it.

-I….knew who was your parents before what happened in the Emerald Forest. They were one of the greatest Huntsman and Huntresses of Beacon. But, they were also in love. Your mother got pregnant of you and your parents wanted to quit the Academy to assure that the baby would be save. , said Ozpin, lying a little.

-I'm sorry, but what is the point of telling me this. , said Simon, not noticing that he was almost shouting.

-Someone came here one day to give me this to you only. , said Ozpin, putting a key on his desk.

-What's this? , asked Simon.

-A key to the ancient chambers of the ancient team VATS that are not very far of your team's restroom that contained the members: Violet Primrose, Aaron Windcliff, Tracy Naolong and Siegfried Brown. Personally, I don't know what these chambers contains, but maybe this person wanted you to find something in there. , explained Ozpin.

-Ok. I'll go check that out. , said Simon.

-Understood. You can go now. And good luck in your findings. , said Ozpin.

Simon got out of the office and went to the abandoned chambers where no one would rest at anymore and found the chambers of team VATS. When he opened the door, he was surprised by the looks of the restroom, looking pretty decent and clean for an unused room. He noticed that, on one of the beds, there was a book. When he got close to the bed, he took the book and opened it. Sadly, there was only one single page that was visible because of the book's age. But the page was more than enough to arouse his curiosity. On the page, these words were written:

''Today, some monsters attacked me while I was taking some food to my family. I killed them easily, but…something went wrong. Five members of the White Fang appeared in front of me, one of them asking me to join them. At first, I said no, but they injected me something with some sort of drug and I've began to obey to them. I destroyed my home and killed Siegfried! My husband!

This is maybe the last time I will ever have my conscience again, so, please, anyone who still have a heart for the human race, stay away from the White Fang and stop them at all cost! And, my son, if you are reading this…

I'm sorry.

Violet Primrose''

Simon was shocked to the point he couldn't move anymore. Tears began to appear in his eyes has he was still there.

-No….no no NO! , said Simon, sobbing.

So, this is what happened for real. Her mother wasn't killed by the Grim, but she was used by the White Fang to kill his father, destroy his home and prepare crime sprees in the region with her.

After seeing this, something awoken in Simon, making his eyes shine with bright blue lights. Bursts of Aura was getting out of him, forming what looks like wings on his back. He then shouted with all he had.

After the shouting, he regain control and his body turned back to normal. He went out of the room and got to one of the balconies of Beacon to calm himself.

Meanwhile, after Simon's departure:

-Anna, we need to talk. , said Tyler, putting his hand on her shoulder.

-Ok. , said Anna.

-I'll come with you. , said Emma.

When they arrived at their chambers, Tyler closed the door and sat on his bed.

-Can I ask you something really important? , asked Tyler.

-Go on. , said Anna.

-When we got separated at Signal, it wasn't just for a class difference, right? , continued Tyler.

-Actually, no, it wasn't for that. When we got to Signal, you know our parents divorced, right? , asked Anna.

-Yeah, that was pretty depressing. , replied Tyler.

-Well, our father wanted to keep me and your mother you. So, I was obliged to follow him and to enter Sanctum. The men that was escorting me was one of his bodyguards.

-Oh….I see. Well, at least, we are kind of reunited now, so we don't to worry anymore. , said Tyler, trying to cheer up her sister and himself.

-Your right, bro. , said Anna, giving a friendly hug to her brother at the same time.

Emma, then, noticed that it was going dark outside.

-I'll get Simon back here, he must be somewhere in the school and the homework are for tomorrow.

-Ok, we'll be here when you'll return. , said Tyler.

After at least 15 minutes, she found him on one of the balcony. She approached him and started to talk with him.

-There you are! I was searching for you all around the school. What are you doing here? , asked Emma.

-You know when Ozpin called me to get to his office? , questioned Simon.

-Yeah. I was thinking you did something wrong and you were going to be punished. , replied Anna.

-Well, after that, I wished it was that. , said Simon.

-Why? Is there something wrong? , asked Emma.

-Can you promise to not tell this to the others? , said Simon.

-I promise. , said Emma.

-''sigh'' When I got to Ozpin's office, he gave me a key to the chambers of my parents' team. When I got there, there was a book on one of the beds that appeared to be the last diary of my mother. Only one of the page was readable and, apparently, my mother was used by the White Fang…to….to kill my father and destroy my home. , resumed Simon, beginning to sob at the end of his sentence.

Emma put her hand in front of his mouth to represent her shock. She couldn't believe how much Simon suffered when he was young.

-Promise me….promise me you'll not tell anyone, ok? , asked Simon.

-I promise. , replied Emma, after putting her hand on his shoulder.

After talking with Emma, Simon felt a bit better, but he knew that it wouldn't be able to resolve the situation Violet pas putted in. He had to forget what happened to concentrate himself again on his works.

-Let's go back to our chambers with the others. After all, we have to finish this homework, don't we? , said Simon, trying to cheer up the mood.

-All right. , replied Emma.

When they got back to their restroom, Anna and Tyler had finished their homework and studies and were sleeping in their respective beds. After finishing it too, Emma got to bed, but wasn't sleeping at first, spying a little on Simon. He was writing something in a book, surely a diary, and had his weapon decomposed next to him, with the different pieces on one of the desks of the room. She remembered that he had to go take some weapon parts in the school somewhere and that he said that he wanted to change his fighting style a bit since he didn't like what he had now, but he didn't specified how would be his fighting style though. Maybe he was drawing some schematics. After 5 minutes spying him, she fell asleep.

Simon was indeed drawing schematics for his weapon, making it a faster type of weapon. He chose to change his sword to a scimitar and for it to change into dual pistols by reducing his size and splitting itself into two to produce the pistols. The Dust container was split into 8 gems that was put on the scimitar, showing 4 by pistols. And, still, each of the shots fired are Dust bullets, making ammunition shortage not a problem again. He decided to call his weapon ''Lucem'' and ''Tenebras'', naming it with two names because of the pistols.

After that, he started to write his diary, which his written in the same book as his weapon schematics.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Here are the words Simon wrote in his diary:

''So….I guess I have to start this thing someday anyway. This is Simon Seablue's personal diary, so don't blame me for the lock on it.

After 4 years, I've finally knew the truth about my parents. 4 years ago, I was only just a kid that was living with his father in the Emerald Forest (We were using my Dust abilities to recover the house with a shied spell), but then some assassins from the White Fang attacked my home, killing my father in the process and burning the house. And now I knew something maybe I shouldn't had known.

My mother was the person who killed my father and burned down the house. Problem is, that she didn't do it all by herself. Apparently, she is manipulated by the White Fang with some sort of drug that can literally transform people into freaking slaves. So….yeah.

But….why? Why do this to my mother? Because she's a Huntress? So much questions are cracking my head open at the moment and I don't think I can just keep them like that for long. I need to do something about this and I will ask someday if my team would help me, but their response are uncertain.

I guess I'll just continue my work at the Academy and they will surely begin to send teams on operations someday.

Anyway, I've redesigned my weapon to make it a little faster. I completely ditched the idea of Marine, even though I liked it and replaced it with Lucem and Tenebras. It's actually a scimitar that can transform into 2 pistols. Don't worry, I liked the idea but it took me almost an entire night to make it work: it reduces its size and splits itself into 2, making the 2 pistols in the process. On the scimitar is written those symbols I found in a book:

レスト·イン·ピーシズ

And these symbols are also shining in light blue on the weapon and splits in 2 when on the pistols. The crystal ball I was using on Marine was split into 8 gems that were putted on the scimitar, so I can still use it pretty well.

Other than that, my career at school from Signal to Beacon is good. Like all the rumors says, the final exam of Signal was tremendously easy for me, since I used spells to put down my opponents without using my weapon. Problem is, that I have to concentrate very hard on a single target to use this spell and that's why the airship travel was good for me, since I was Aura recovering.

After the initiation exam (which could have led us to death if we weren't prepared), I was put into a team with 3 other students: Emma Gemstone, a girl that uses a CSDPB (Crossed Sword Dust-Powered Bow), which was pretty nice to me since we've met; Anna Windcliff, a girl that uses a BASRDBS (Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle Double-Bladed Staff), which is the sister of my best friend and Tyler Ironclad, my best friend, which uses a RLG (Rocket Launcher Greatsword).

They are trusting me and I am trusting them, but I don't want them killed in extreme situations, so I practiced my Dust healing spell to the point that even extreme cases are not a problem, but it would maybe not be needed because of their Aura capabilities. Every person in this world, including normal humans, can uses Aura in case of danger, so they do have some, even if they don't know.

So, it was pretty much it for today's entry. If there are operations on a White Fang assault, I will personally address professor Ozpin to lead the assault. They need to pay for what they did and are surely doing worse at the moment, since I've heard about a Destruction-type Dust user in their ranks.

End of entry''


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

2 months later, Beacon Arena:

-Over my dead…argh!

A battle in the arena between the leaders of team CRDL and team JNPR, Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc, was in progress in the arena to show the progress of the students in combat at the moment. From the beginning, Simon knew that it was unfair to put those two and make them fight, since Cardin had the advantage since the beginning.

Jaune began to fall on the ground after the sudden kick in the belly of Cardin and his health counter was dangerously low. Cardin was preparing a final blow with his mace….until an alarm sound was heard, meaning the combat is over.

-Cardin, that's enough. , said Glynda, stopping the battle at the right moment.

She approached herself to the public and opened a little screen device, showing the stats of the two fighters.

-Students, as you can see, M. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the officials may call the match. M. Arc, it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Engaging your Aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more…defensive strategy. , said Glynda, trying to give an advice to Jaune.

In return, Jaune lets out a moan, disappointed by how he lose that fight.

-We wouldn't want you to be galled by a Beowolf, now would we? , warned Glynda.

-Speak for yourself. , said Cardin, while putting his mace on his shoulder and going out of the stage.

-Remember everyone! The Vytal festival is only a few months away, it won't be long for students from the other kingdoms to start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete the combat tournament would be representing all of Vale. , continued Glynda.

Simon was particularly excited for this tournament, since it looks like it has been months since he fought a hostile humanoid enemy. But he noticed that something was wrong with Emma since the announcement from last week. She kept going nervous every time she hears the announcement, looking like she was scared by it. Maybe he should talk to her later, just to verify it.

Since last month, every students are allowed now to put their armors and weapons on them in case of an attack, but nothing major was happening now. Most of the students are happy, since they feel a little more secure with them.

When they got to the cafeteria, the team sat at their usual table. Not far from them was the table of CRDL, in which a fauna (people with animal properties) was with them. The team was mostly harassing her, laughing at her bunny ears.

-What a jerk, I can't believe there are still people like this in this Academy. I thought most of the people here were respectable. , said Emma.

-Yeah, me too. Faunas are good people though, it's not their fault if they are born with things like that… , said Simon.

Suddenly, when Cardin was pulling the Fauna's ears to prove they were real, Anna got out of the table, started to walk to Cardin and took her weapon in hand. When she got behind Cardin, she retracted one of the blades of her staff and put it right next to Cardin's neck.

-You touch her another time and I'll make sure you'll have a swift death. , provoked Anna.

Everyone returned themselves to the scene, including Cardin's team it selves, and Cardin slowly began to return its head, calmly.

-Do you have…a problem with that, beauty? , said Cardin, provoking Anna.

Tyler came to her sister's back and put his hand on her shoulder.

-He is not worth it, don't do it. , said Tyler, trying to calm her sister down.

-He's right, don't do it. , said Simon, who approached the scene slowly.

Anna, who calmed herself back, retracted the blade of her staff back and put his weapon on her hip.

-Let her go first.

Cardin stopped his bullying and let the girl go.

-Good, at least you are not more of a jerk than you are.

And Anna got out of the cafeteria, looking pretty angry. Simon never saw her like that, most of the time she was happy and very social. Tyler and Simon returned to their table.

-''sigh'' It's kind of a long story. When I was a boy, I was adopted by Anna's family, the Windcliffs. My parents were a human, Aaron Windcliff and a Fauna, Tracy Naolong, but I didn't actually knew that my adoptive mother was actually a Fauna for about a year until I saw a tail growing in Anna's back. So…yeah, she is a Fauna. But a tail is easier to hide than ears, so there were not a lot of people knowing that. But…well, now they kinda know. , said Tyler.

-Well, now we have our source of this outburst at least, but I would have done the same thing if it were my case. , said Simon.

-Maybe I should go talk to her. , said Emma, going out of the cafeteria.

At this moment, Cardin came at their table and tried to start a sentence, but he was interrupted by Tyler.

-You can go away, you racist jerk. Even if my sister's gone, I can still defend myself.

-Let me take care of this. , said Simon.

Simon, then, cast a Dust Stun spell, making Cardin not move and punched it to his table.

-Things done, let's go check on your sister.

When Cardin regained himself from the spell, he shouted:

-I ASK FOR A DUEL IN THE ARENA!

Simon stopped himself just in front of the exit of the cafeteria and returned himself.

-Hmph.

Then, with his Aura, he teleported himself in front of Cardin.

-Then a duel is what you'll have.

He then teleported back to Tyler and said:

-See you in an hour at the arena.

He then exited the cafeteria, leaving everyone in it surprised.

-Why did you even accepted this? , said Tyler, which he expected from Simon's nature.

-Because I want to prove that he is only a coward and that he is not strong enough to fight someone that is strong enough to fight him.

-That doesn't even surprises me from you, but you should be careful. These people will always try to win, no matter the cost or the rules.

-Okay then. I will bring you three once you are ready. You'll be in the crowd and if something is happening, then you'll go in. , said Simon.

-Fine for me. , agreed Tyler.

Meanwhile:

-Anna, wait! , said Emma, trying to catch out Anna while she was going to the team's chambers.

-What? , said Anna, abruptly.

-Anna, why did you do this? I know you are a Fauna and all, but it doesn't mean to act like this in front of everyone! You could have be-

-I'm sorry, but do you know how hard it is to suffer the racism from Humans since the very day I was born? Do you know how hard it is to try to hide my tail? Do you know that, Emma?! My people are protesting the civil rights of the Faunas as we speak, because even the human government does not treat us equally! , said Anna, almost shouting to Emma.

-But you don't have to kill to achieve that. , said Emma.

-I…I know, but I am….I am just very tired of all this thing about us…Technically, we are still Human, aren't we? , said Anna.

-Look, let's get back to the others and you'll be able to forget all of this, all right? , said Emma.

-''sigh'' Okay.

When they started walking towards the cafeteria again, people were running out of it.

-What's happening? Hey, excuse me? Could you please tell me where everyone is going? , asked Emma to one of the students running towards the arena.

-Cardin Winchester has defied Simon Seablue in a duel in the arena and everyone's going to see them fight! , said the student.

-What?! , said Emma.

-Emma, we've got to go. I think something will go wrong. , said Anna, worrying.

-Right. Let's go! , said Emma.

And the two girls stared to run to the arena.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter X

An hour later, Beacon Arena:

Tyler was waiting for the girls to come in while Simon was preparing the combat with Glynda Goodwitch, in case of cheating from Cardin's part.

When the girls arrived, the match was about to begin. Glynda accepted the match as a normal practice between two students and let the two fighters go in the arena. The two fighters positioned themselves in front of the crowd and waited the signal.

-Students. A practice has been held between the two leaders of team CRDL and team SEAT. This will not be a fight to the death, but a simple fight to prove their strength in combat. Firearms will be allowed for the match. Cardin Winchester, Simon Seablue, ready yourself. , said Glynda.

The two fighters prepared for combat.

-I don't need a firearm to beat you. , said Cardin.

-Then prove it. , provoked Simon.

-Let the match….begin! , said Glynda.

At this moment, Cardin decided to start the match with a rush with his mace. But, when the mace was almost touching Simon, he teleported away to the other side of the arena. When he finished teleporting, he took his scimitar, split it into his pistols and fired. The bullets was normally highly devastating to the Grimm (He tested them a week after he changed his weapon), but most were not penetrating the target and rebounded away, making the pistols useless for this fight.

-Bulletproof armor. , laughed Cardin, swinging his mace towards Simon.

Simon then unleashed a Dust Ice spell, covering Cardin's feet, and punched him right in the stomach, blowing him away until it hit the wall. When Cardin got back on his feet, Simon teleported straight in front of him and started a series of punch that leaved Cardin stunned for a moment. What he didn't know is that all of his punches were Aura-powered, making them stronger and taking Cardin's aura out by bits.

When Cardin regained himself back, Simon was about to finish this fight with a slash of his scimitar, be Cardin blocked the attack with his mace and kicked Simon back. Simon was blocked the kick with his sword, but he slide back a bit.

Tyler was watching the fight, trying to find something that could be suspect. He saw the girls and did a hand sign to make them come.

-Can you make please recon the area? Simon thinks something unusual will happen during the fight. , asked Tyler.

-Ok. , said the two girls.

-Anna, are you all right? , said Tyler, worried by its sister behaviour an hour ago.

-Don't worry for me, something's wrong and Simon is in danger if it achieves to do so. , said Anna.

There was indeed something wrong. The other members of team CRDL: Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark, were approaching the scene, weapons in hand. When Tyler saw them, he took his sword, get to them and blocked the path with it.

-Go any further and you will have trouble.

-Ha! You do know that you are alone, right? , provoked Sky.

-No, we are equal. , said Anna, weapon in hand, behind the three teammates of team CRDL with Emma.

-Oh, look, the freak's back! , said Dove, trying to provoke Anna.

Simon noticed the little team that was blocked by his teammate coming to the fight. He then unleashed all the Aura he had, bursting it through the arena with strength and making his eyes glowing bright blue.

-You…..COWARD! , shouted Simon, rushing to Cardin and punching him with all the Aura he had in his stomach.

This punch would have been enough to destroy a Beowolf in half, but most of Cardin's armor resisted to the punch, destroying the belly part of the armor.

-Simon, that's enough! , said Glynda, worrying about Cardin's state and stopping the fight at the right moment.

When Simon saw the Aura bar of Cardin, he immediately stopped his rage. The bar was almost at zero, about 5% of it was still there and it was red. Simon's was at 95% and it was green.

-What. But I though he was…. , said Simon, astonished by its power.

-Leave this power to fight your enemies, not your fellow students! , said Glynda.

-But he was going to beat me up with all of his team! , replied Simon, pointing to the other members of team CRDL, who were still blocked by the rest of team SEAT.

-Yeah, but with your freaking rage mode you could have annihilated us in a second! , said Cardin.

-You started it. , said Simon, slowly walking out of the arena towards the exit.

When he left the arena, the day was almost over and most of the students were going back to their chambers. When Simon arrived in its team's chambers, Emma arrived shortly after, knowing that he would go there.

-Simon, I've never seen someone enter a rage mode like that before. I think something's wrong with you.

-Nothing's wrong with me, the only thing I did was defending myself. , said Simon.

-By almost killing Cardin Winchester?! , said Emma.

Simon, then, regretted the thing he did to Cardin, but the things is that he didn't do anything to activate its rage mode.

He took a book that was in the staircase, gave it to Emma and sat on his bed.

-''The Berserkers''? , said Emma, intrigued.

-Do you know Yang Xiao Long? , asked Simon.

-Well, yeah. She's one of the strongest hand-to-hand fighters in Beacon. , replied Emma.

-Read this and you'll understand why she goes into a rage mode if something touches her hair.

-Okay.

The book was pretty intriguing. It was telling the story about Huntsmen and Huntresses who, when something specific happens, unleashes all their energy and strength into all the targets around them. Most of the time, on female warriors, a single hair that is taken out of them can activates this. The reason of these ''Berserkers'' to exists is unknown, but most of the sources leads to a modification of Dust usage or an Aura overload that many people used in the past, bringing it only to be an heritage that only some families possess. Siegfried's family, the Browns, possessed such power, giving it to Simon when he was born.

After thirty minutes reading the story, Emma closed the book.

-Well, now you know…I'm sorry I didn't told you earlier. , said Simon.

-I understand, but you should maybe talk to professor Ozpin about that. , said Emma.

-''sigh'' I am sure he already knows. He knows who I really am, so I guess he also knows that too. , said Simon.

-Maybe it's time I should tell you something too now. , said Emma.

-Hmm? , said Simon.

-It's something I maybe shouldn't tell you, but I think it's gonna be all right. , said Emma.

-What is it? , said Simon, intrigued by the tone of Emma as she speaks.

-It was nine years ago…


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

Nine years ago, Industrial District of Vale:

My parents were living in the industrial district of the city of Vale, since we were pretty poor. We had to go to work in the factories almost all day long, only to get back to our house with only ten dollars each. As if it was not enough, a new organisation called the White Fang was extorting us every week, making us pay them for their ''defenses''.

But, one day, my family was unable to pay even further with what our jobs were giving. So, they provoked us by saying that they would let us pay next week, but we would have to pay double and if we didn't pay, they would kill us. The police couldn't do anything since they were a secret organisation and they were hiding in multiple hideouts, so they started to scout the areas of the industrial district every day and night, making sure they don't come back.

But it didn't do anything, the White Fang had stronger weaponry and experience than the police and they had to leave the district, leaving us into their shadow. So, when the day of pay finally arrived, we couldn't pay again. They entered the house, took us outside and burned it to the ground. When we were outside, they took attention of the people watching and one of them said this:

-Attention, please, people of Vale! As you already know, we are only a pacifist defense crew who asks for legitimate pay for us to defend you, but, if you are unable to pay our defenses, then this is what will happen to you.

And, after telling this, he took his pistol and put a bullet into my parents' head, leaving them dead. And they took me to the nearest holdout they had.

They told me that I had to do everything they tell me to do, or I will have the same fate as my parents. Since I was scared, I obeyed. At first, I was almost a slave to them, doing all the little works like cleaning and cooking, but, about a month later, they gave me a sword while I was in my cell and they told me to train myself in combat, so I got escorted to the training room and I was put in front of a dummy. Since they were watching me with automatic weapons, I train. They wanted me to train every day, going from dummies to stealth exercises.

A year later, they send me into an assassination mission, putting on me a little device that is supposed to track me down if I were to escape. The mission was successful, but I wasn't proud about what I did. They did this to me for 3 years straight and I've decided that it was enough.

When I was still in my cell, a guard came in front of me and told me to train again. Swiftly, I stood up, broke his neck and took his key to the cells. I opened the cell doors and got to the exit without interference with the other prisoners that were with me in this hideout.

After that, I got to the police station and told them the hideout's location. The White Fang that were there were eliminated and the police retrieved a map containing all the locations of the hideouts remaining in the industrial district. A month was enough to eliminate them all and forcing them to leave the city of Vale, but they do still even exists today, so it wouldn't surprise me that they are now in the forest.

After telling them this, I was placed in an adoption center. A week later, a representative of Signal Academy came in and called my name. She was a sword-user who was called Amanda Wu if I remember correctly. She took me under her wing and entered me in Signal, training me secretly. I was like her apprentice.

And here I am, at Beacon.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

-…So, that's how I got here. You can define me as an assassin, yes…. , finished Emma.

-In the end, we have the same story in some way. , said Simon.

-What do you mean? , said Emma.

-Well, you know, that the White Fang completely screwed our past and killed our parents in some way. , explained Simon.

-But, your mother is still alive, doesn't it? , asked Emma.

-''sigh'' She's dead for me. Someone who can't control itself is not considered alive in my opinion. , said Simon.

-But, what if there is a cure? , said Emma.

-A cure for a drug that they used for over ten years, I don't think that's possible. , said Simon, depressed.

-Maybe you are right…

Suddenly, a voice from the speakers was heard in the room.

-Simon Seablue is asked to come in the secretary offices.

-I guess that's for what I did to Cardin. I will be coming back in maybe an hour. , said Simon.

-I'll come with you this time. , said Emma.

-Ok. , said Simon, surprised by her decision.

When they arrived in the offices, Glynda Goodwitch was waiting for them at the door.

-M. Seablue, could you please enter my office, we need to talk. , said Glynda.

-Can I bring her with me? , said Simon.

-If you want so. , said Glynda, as she entered her office.

When they arrived in her office, she asked to the two to take a seat on two chairs.

-Simon, could you please tell me why you almost killed M. Cardin Winchester at today's practice? You are normally calm in class and you are doing the most you can do to maintain your position of leader of team SEAT, I personally never saw you like this in combat. , questioned Glynda.

-I just wanted to defend my teammate at first, but Cardin had defied me to a duel, so I suppose I got a little bit angry on this side. But you surely know who my father is, so I don't think I have to explain what happened at the end of the fight. I am truly sorry for Cardin, really, but I don't think he and his team should act like this to the Faunas. , said Simon.

-He's right, Cardin even tried to cheat in the fight by bringing his teammates in the arena. , protested Emma.

-Hmm. I suppose that the intimidation that M. Winchester did to Ms. Scarlatina was the source of this problem. May I suggest that you should practice your Aura even more? Your father was a Berserker after all, you should do it for him. , said Glynda.

-Understood, professor Goodwitch. , said Simon.

-Also, could you please try not to kill other students during practices and tournaments? I verified the stats of M. Winchester after the fight and he was almost on the brink of death. , said Glynda.

-I will try to, don't worry. , said Simon.

-Perfect. You can go now. , said Glynda.

The two got out of the office and returned to their restroom. While they were walking, they felt surprised by the little conference that was put in.

-I was thinking I would have had something more severe after doing what I did. , said Simon.

-Well, at least she did not decided to kick you out of the school. , said Emma.

-That's actually a good sign, it maybe means that she trusts me for my leadership. , said Simon.

-You are indeed a great leader, Simon. , said Emma, smiling.

Simon was happy about how the little rendezvous between him and Glynda Goodwitch happened. He didn't knew that she had trust in him at this point. But, she probably knows every student in this school, so that doesn't surprises him that much.

When they arrived to their chambers, Anna and Tyler were already there.

-The champion finally arrives! So, what did Glynda did to you for punishing you? , said Tyler.

-She pretty much did nothing, she just warned me to not do this on students again and to practice a bit more. , said Simon.

-You're so lucky. If it were me, I would had have to do at least double the homework professor Port are giving to us. , said Tyler.

Anna was looking at herself by the mirror, to see if nothing had appeared on her since the day she entered Beacon. She found out there were cat ears that were slowly appearing on her head.

-Oh, not this again! , whispered Anna.

-Anna, is there something wrong? , asked Emma.

-Oh, err…its nothing! , said Anna.

-You know that we can see your cat ears growing, right? , said Tyler.

-''sigh'' Yes, they began to appear from a week now…, said Anna, returning herself.

-Don't worry about it, you don't really have to hide them anymore since what happened in the cafeteria. , said Simon.

-I know, but I am still worried about how people will think of me like this. , said Anna.

-I don't think team CRDL will do anything now since what I did to Cardin, so you can pretty much say that they are not gonna do anything for a long while. , said Simon.

-By the way, thank you for what you did to him. Serves him right. , said Anna.

-It's my pleasure. , said Simon, smiling.

After doing the rest of their homework and waiting for the rest of the team to sleep, Simon examined the weapons of his teammates to ensure that he will have a strategy in any case on combat.

Tyler's Iron Fury was already studied a long time ago, since he knew that his weapon was a RLG, making it perfect for devastating damage. Emma's CSDPB, known as Hood, would be mostly used on armies of less powerful enemies like Beowolves, since a bow-user makes precise, but great damage and he knows that crossed swords are more meant for speed than power. Anna's BASRDBS, Moonlight, would be extremely powerful on enemies with weak spots and, since she is one of the best marksman he ever known, she wouldn't have any problem on her own during combat also because she can hit most of the enemies with a single slash.

For his strategies, he planned on rushing straight into battle, killing most of the hostiles in a blink of an eye because of his teleportation ability and his Dust spells. And, in case of an extreme danger, he will activate his berserk mode to eliminate the danger swiftly and precisely, explaining why he wanted to practice it so much.

-Hmm? What's that? , said Simon.

After planning his strategies, he noticed that there was someone outside by the window, on the fountain's statue. It was the dark figure he saw when he got out of Professor Port's class for the first time! When he took his weapon in hand, making him turn his face on the ground and returning to the window, the figure was on the roof of the school that is seen by the window, showing it right in front of it.

Something was wrong, the figure was a lady in a black coat with a bright purple eye.

-M….Mother? , said Simon.

At that moment, she disappeared completely and didn't came back.

-Ok. I think I am just hallucinating now, maybe I should go sleep too. , said Simon.

Not far from there, a little airship was seen arriving in front of the school. A men in a dark orange coat was seen getting out of it:

-Hmph. Looks like I am finally back!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

The next day, a new teacher entered and replace one of the teachers that retired from the school. His name was Yuri Stark, a man that mostly was a master in engineering and fighting with DPGs (Dust-Powered Gauntlets), making him a master in hand-to-hand combat.

When he was in class, Simon have seen it talk to his students since his class was right next to him. He looked like a nice guy, trying most of the time to be funny with the students. It also looked like he modified his class to his image, replacing the board with an holographic screen and adding these devices on the desks, replacing the actual papers that were given to the students most of the time.

-That new teacher looks pretty nice. , noticed Emma. I wonder where he comes from.

-Apparently, rumors said he was an ancient student here at Beacon, but he abandoned his Huntsman career to become of the best engineers of Vytal. , explained Tyler.

-He kinda looks strong in combat though, I wonder why he did that. , said Emma.

After class, the team were going to the training rooms, but, as they walked in the hallways, Yuri passed quickly, bumping Simon's shoulder.

-Oh, I'm terribly sorry. , he said.

-It's all right. , said Simon.

-Wait. Are you Simon Seablue? , asked Yuri, looking surprised.

-Um…yes. Is there something wrong? , asked Simon.

-Oh no no no no no. In fact, you are one of the most brilliant students that I know in this school. , said Yuri.

-Oh, I'm pleased to know that. , said Simon, trying to look cheerful.

-I'll see you in another moment then! I've got things to do for my classes. , said Yuri, walking away.

-Well, looks like you even got fans now! Hope this doesn't go too far though. , said Anna, laughing.

-Yeah. Let's go training then! We shouldn't make our weapons wait! , said Simon, encouraging his teammates.

While they were going to the training rooms, a robot-like sight was watching them, Simon being the priority. Right next to the sight was written these words:

/Objective Simon Brown founded

/New Objective: Take Simon Brown into White Fang hideout without harm

/Secondary Objective: Eliminate team SEAT members

/Objective report sent to administrator ID Torchwick

/Objective report sending intercepted. ERROR: Report sending failed.

/Message received from unknown ID 1027515:

_Don't do it now. Just try to avoid any hostile attacks for now and be as stealthy as possible. Over._

/Message sent: _Understood._

4 hours later, Ozpin's office:

The team was called out to Ozpin's office an hour after finishing their training. When they arrived into his office, Ozpin was waiting for them.

-I suppose that each of you knows that there are rumors about a little group called the Shinigamis who uses Grimm monsters as weapons to attack little convoys by the roads going from Vale to the other kingdoms. Well, let me confirm these rumors.

A holographic screen appeared behind Ozpin's desk, showing the map of Vale and its surroundings. Red dots were marked on the map, showing the words ''Shinigamis hideout''.

-Since you've all trained yourself from the beginning, I suppose you are now properly ready for your first operation, which will be a direct assault on their hideout consisting on wiping them out of the map. Any questions?

-Actually, yes, sir. , said Simon.

-Go on.

-Is the mission dangerous enough to put our lives in danger?

-It will be harder than what you have fought in the initiation test, yes. But don't worry about it, your team has been ready for months now. , responded Ozpin.

-I understand. , said Simon.

-Perfect, then. The operation will take place tomorrow at 12:00 PM. You can go. , said Ozpin.

Tomorrow morning, 10:45 AM:

After being told to get out of M. Port's class to prepare themselves for their mission, the team was ordered to go prepare their rocket-propelled lockers to store any more equipment that the team needed, but most of the additional equipment were medicine and Dust crystals to power their weapons and Simon's spells. When they arrived at the city gates of Vale, Simon had finished downloading the coordinates of the hideout on his gauntlet's screen device. It did not took long before they find the entry, which was a….cave.

-We…got here only for this? I don't really think there will be some opposition in there. , said Tyler, moaning.

-Well, it could still be dangerous, so be ready for combat. , said Simon.

They took their weapons in hand and entered the little cave. At the beginning of the cave, there was three beds that were placed along with some food, but no one seemed to be there for now. At the end of the room was another door that was leading much further into the cave, finally finishing to a room with no light at all, making it pitch black.

-Simon, could you please open the light? , said Emma.

-Okay. , said Simon, casting a Light spell.

When the dark was gone, Simon wished it would have stayed the same. Three women in brown coats were watching them with a Deathstalker to the right and almost thirty Beowolves on the left.

-Like many people would have said in this situation, you just fell into a trap. How delightful! Kill them all, boys! , shouted the woman in the center, which could be seen as the leader of the group.

-Holy mother of god. , said Anna.

The Grimm obeyed to the woman and started their attack.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

-Shit! Emma, Anna, go for the Beowolves! I and Tyler will distract the Deathstalker! , said Simon.

-Understood! , said Tyler.

When Simon and his friend got to the Deathstalker, Simon start to launch a series of strikes with his scimitar on his armor, but it was not doing anything to the beast. The Deathstalker, then, attacked with his sting, almost killing Simon in the process, but he cast a Shield spell to block the attack.

-It's not working! Tyler, occupy it while I am taking out his sting. , said Simon.

-Okay! , said Tyler.

Tyler jumped in the air and shot a rocket on the Deathstalker, making it stunned. Simon, then, escalated on the Deathstalker's sting and started to shoot on it. But, suddenly, one of the women rushed on him, flail in hand. He returned himself at the right moment, evading the attack. The woman turned her head towards him, smiling with a twisted smile and she disappeared. When Simon was about to look back to the women watching the battle, one of them shot him on his armor plate with a musket, not doing anything since his armor was bulletproof.

-Illusion magic? , said Simon, questioning himself.

A rocket from Tyler's RLG was heard, breaking through the armor of the Deathstalker and creating a crack on it. Tyler took the chance and planted his sword through the crack. The Deathstalker shouted in pain and fell on the ground, dead.

-Problem solved! , said Tyler.

-Don't move. , said Simon.

-What is it? Is there a problem? , said Tyler.

-The women there, they are witches. , said Simon.

-What proves you that? , asked Tyler.

-They use illusion magic, which are a part of the Dust banned spells. , explained Simon.

Away from the scene, Emma and Anna were surrounded by the Beowolves, with ten of them dead. The two girls were standing back-to-back in front of them.

-Anna, you take the ten that are you in front of you, I'll take the others. , said Emma.

-I'm fine with that. , said Anna.

The two, then, rushed straight into battle. Emma gave a slash of her swords on the first two, instantly decapitating them, and transformed her weapon into a bow, shooting an arrow that passed through three Beowolves. Only five of them were alive now for Emma's side.

On Anna's side, a bullet sound was heard, cracking the skull of five Beowolves instantly. The Beowolves didn't even have time to realise they were in danger that Anna already had one of her blades planted into one of them. She took the blade out, turned her staff around in the air, slashing three of them, and shot a bullet in each of their directions, instantly making one of the staff's blades rushed to one of the Beowolves, leaving each of them dead. The other one didn't even have time to flee that Anna jumped in the air and shot a bullet, instantly making her staff's blades go through the last Beowolf.

Emma, then, passed one of her swords into a Beowolf's belly, jumped onto his head and slashed the head of another one. After she landed on the ground, she slashed the third one in two, kicking one of the parts in the head of the fourth one strong enough to kill it on impact. The fifth one was almost hit her, but she evaded the hit and planted her swords into its head, shaping them as an X. She took out her swords and joined Simon and Tyler with Anna.

-''sigh'' Done. And the Deathstalker? , asked Emma.

-Dead too, but we have another problem. , said Tyler.

-''laughs'' That was interesting, for the least! But the Emerald Forest is enough to fulfill our needs. , said the leader of the witches.

-What do you want to do with this kind of army? , asked Simon.

-Simple. We want to do a direct assault on Vale, to make it our base and, in the meantime, gain followers and slowly gaining control all of Vytal by conquering all the kingdoms. To us, you citizens of these kingdoms are simply slaves, insects that needs to be put down. Same thing for the supposed ''government'', who isn't even capable to control riots.

-And what's telling you that you will be able to this kind of invasion? , asked again Simon.

-The prove that we are able to kill Huntsmen. , said the leader of the witches, getting her weapon in hand which looked like two sickles from afar.

Simon guessed that the two sickles were experimental weapons known as SOSHRSS (Sawed-Off High-Recoil Shotgun Sickles), which he also guessed that they were stolen by force. The other two witches took their weapon in hand too: The first one that tricked Simon with illusion magic and shot him was holding a CRLMF (Clockwork Recoil-Less Musket Flail), an ancient weapon that is not a used weapon by nor the Police or the warriors of the Academies since it was too old, but it looked like it was modified. The second witch was holding a TMGS (Turret Machine Gun Scythe), a very dangerous weapon that only masters could use, or else the user could be harmed or even killed because of all the engineering problems that were linked to it.

-So, what are your last wishes before you die, miserable fools? , said the leader of the witches.

-What's your name? , calmly said Tyler, surprising the others with this question.

And, with a grim on her face, she responded to the question:

-My name is…. Alma Xin.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

Alma Xin….Simon heard that name before…..and he realised that his team was in front of one of the worst criminals Vytal had ever known.

Alma, which is mostly known by her nickname, the Shadow Witch, was once a little girl that was living in Vale. When she was still living there, she realised that she was born with magical powers after strangling a mouse by her own hand. Problem is that the magic she was using was Dark Dust Magic, that didn't have to require Dust to use, but is slowly turning those who uses these into malevolent beings. After killing one of her schoolmates in Signal by literally pulverising him, she was imprisoned in the public jail. But, one day, she escaped in the Emerald Forest and never returned. The Police and the warriors of Signal had kept a strong defense in the city for many years, thinking she would came back. But, since last year, the defenses of the city were lowered because the case of Alma was closed….until the attacks on the road were manifested. The victims that were attacked were reduced to bones, eaten alive. She was not only a witch, she was also a cannibal.

And it looks like she found some followers too.

-DIE! , said Alma, casting a spell that created a black spear in the air and throwing it to Tyler.

-Look out! , shouted Simon.

Simon casted a Dust shield spell to protect Tyler, but the spear was still rushing into the shield, forcing the shield to crack. When the shield broke, he and Tyler jumped back and the spear planted itself into the ground.

-You asked for it! , said Simon.

After saying this, electricity burst into Simon's hand. He jumped, teleported himself in front of Alma and did an uppercut to her, blasting her with electricity into the air. However, she did not appeared to have any damage to her. She took her sickles, morphed them into a shotgun and shot a bullet in direction of Simon in a blasting sound. Anna reacted to it, took her sniper in hand and shot the bullet with extreme precision, blasting the bullet in the wall.

-What? , said Alma.

-Anna? , said Simon, astonished by her shot.

The two other witches, then, jumped toward the others, weapons in hand.

-FOOLS! YOU WISH TO DEFY US, THEN SO BE IT! , shouted Alma, on the brink of madness.

A black circle suddenly was traced around Simon. When he tried to move away from it, he couldn't move.

-You….coward. ''laugh'' You call yourself….a witch….but you don't even have the courage to duel me. , said Simon, confronting Alma.

-''crazy maniac-like laugh'' I only did this to watch your pitiful weak friends of yours die in front of your eyes, you miserable ANT! , laughed Alma.

Simon didn't realised that the two other witches were gone fighting his teammates. He started a spell incantation that is supposed to wipe out any sign of dark magic on sight. The problem is that the incantation is long and he has to concentrate himself the most he can to do this.

-_Damnit! I hope the others will be fine without me. _, said Simon in his head.

The battle between his teammates and the witches had begun. Emma took her swords in hand and rushed to the flail-wielding witch. While she was rushing, the witch was shooting her with her musket with poor precision, missing all of her shots. However, when Emma was close to her, she took her flail and tried to hit Emma, but she was too fast and one of Emma's swords had gone through her belly.

-Take this! , said Emma.

But, when the witch fell on the ground and disappeared, she shortly reappeared kicked her in the face, launching Emma back from the witch.

-What? How could this be possible? I saw you dead! , said Emma.

Suddenly, a Nevermore was flying just before her. She jumped in the air and tried to hit the beast, but the bird disappeared, reappeared in her back and shouted with an ear shattering sound.

-Aaaaah! Make it stop, make it stop! , shouted Emma, covering her ears with her hands.

But, on Simon's part, there was nothing around her. The witch that she was fighting, though, was far from her and appeared to use some sort of incantation

-Emma! She…..uses illusion spells! What you see….are hallucinations! , warned Simon.

-What? , said Emma.

When Emma heard Simon, the bird was not there anymore, leaving only the witch with her. She then realised that the witch was using hallucinations to trick her.

-Trying to mess with my mind, you jerk?! , shouted Emma.

When the witch suddenly realised the incantation was broken because of Emma's realisation, it was too late. One of Emma's arrow hit her in the head and she fell on the ground, immediately dead.

-Thanks! , shouted Simon.

-Hey, we need a little help here! , said Tyler.

The other witch had gone invisible and she was trying to hit Anna and Tyler. Anna suddenly realised that, when she was walking, footsteps were seen on the ground because there was some sand on the ground because of the many deformations to the cave maid by the many spells the witches used.

- La fin est proche pour toi….et tu ne seras bientôt plus de ce monde! , whispered the invisible witch in an unknown language.

-You should check your ground before talking! , shouted Anna.

-Let's go! , said Tyler.

Tyler, then, punched the witch by referring to her footsteps, making her stop her invisibility. When she bounced off the wall, Anna shot a bullet in her right shoulder, waited for Tyler to make her jump with his sword and planted her staff in her stomach, which also rushed her on the ground with the strength of her strike.

-''cough'' Je viens vers toi, père… , said the witch in her final words while putting her hand in the air trying to reach something before finally dying.

-NOOO! , shouted Alma, affected by her followers' deaths.

Simon, then, finished is incantation, transformed his scimitar into his pistols and started to rain bullets into her. But, suddenly, a black lightning bolt hit Simon and made him launch himself into one of the walls. Just before he hit the wall, he quickly teleported himself in front of Alma and a sudden clash between her and Simon began, his scimitar hitting each time her sickles with perfect precision. The fight was fast, with each second the sound of their blades followed.

The rest of the team began to follow shortly after, trying to hit Alma with their weapons. She began to feel the exhaustion of her evades, but her madness wasn't ending at all, with each hit fueling it.

-ENOUGH! , shouted Alma before casting a Push spell, pushing back team SEAT.

-Shadow Witch Alma Xin, abandon your attacks or we will be forced to kill you for the safety of Vytal! , shouted Simon, shortly after regaining back his balance after her spell.

-I WILL NEVER SURRENDER! , shouted Alma, who was obviously now completely mad by Simon's team's advantage in this battle.

-Then so be it. , said Simon, calmly.

Simon then teleported himself in front of her, planted his scimitar into her stomach, got back by shooting with the gun barrels that were placed on the scimitar and casted a fireball that he hit her with all the Dust he had left. The fireball pushed her on the ground, and engulfed her in flames, making her cry in pain as the flames were killing her slowly.

After ten minutes, the flames stopped and showed her body. She was unrecognisable: she was disfigured and almost all of her skin was burned to ashes.

-Even if she was a criminal, I don't think someone should die like this. , said Tyler. It was pretty awful to see.

-I know. But it was unfortunately the best thing to do, or else she would have done the same thing than before. , admitted Simon, looking disappointed by his decision.

-Still, I regret killing human beings, it makes us more like murderers than heroes. , said Anna.

-Anna. You should not worry about them. They were more murderers than us and they were also cannibals; they deserved to die as soon as possible or they would have done worse. , said Emma, trying to convince Anna.

-She's right, don't let yourselves down just for that, sis. , said Tyler.

-Let's get of here. I'll start to write the report of the operation as soon as my foot will be out of that wretched place. , said Simon, opening his gauntlet's screen and starting to write on it.

When they got back to Beacon, it was already nighttime and the students were already sleeping. The team got back to their chambers and fell asleep has well. Before going to sleep, Simon had finished the report he was writing on his gauntlet's screen he will give to Ozpin tomorrow morning, but he suddenly realised he did a mistake: he didn't verified the state of Alma to verify if she was still alive.

-Bah, no matter, I am sure she couldn't had survive what I've done to her. ''sigh'' , said Simon, almost whispering to not wake up his teammates.

Meanwhile, Shinigami hideout:

Alma was lying on the ground, on the brink of death. She was surprised that was still alive, but she would have wished she would have died because of the incredible pain she was suffering.

Suddenly, a silhouette covered by the darkness of the room was seen.

-Do you want to regain your ancient mastery, conscience and power? , said the silhouette.

-Y….yes…..please….. , said Alma, faintly.

-Then give me your hand. , said the silhouette, laying his hand to her.

Alma put her hand in the silhouette and they teleported away.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI

Ozpin's office, 12:00 PM:

-This….isn't what it think it would have resulted. , said Ozpin, reading the report of Simon with them.

The report that Ozpin was reading was troubling for him, since he almost send a team to their own deaths without even knowing it.

-Well, at least we survived, didn't we? , asked Simon.

-Even if you were faced in faced in front of the worst criminal of the territory, you still have beaten your foe. I must admit that I am very impressed with you all. In response, you will be given three days without classes and you will be free to walk in the school without being advertise. , said Ozpin.

-I…didn't think we would have had a reward. , said Emma.

-Well, we have to at least give recognition to our students. , said Ozpin, with a grim on his face. You can go, now.

Before going out of Ozpin's office, Ozpin wanted Simon to not leave the room to talk about the report for a moment.

-Go without me, I'll rejoin you somewhere in the day. , said Simon to his team.

He returned in the room and waited for Ozpin to talk.

-M. Seablue, don't you think of what you did to Ms. Xin was a bit….extreme? , asked Ozpin.

-Frankly, now that you mention it…yes, I think I got a bit too far. I already knew that, if there was known criminals on operations like this, we have to capture them and escort them to the police department, but she would have killed us all if we didn't kill her. , explained Simon.

-I see….well, keep up the good work for now. And remember, the Vytal festival is only two months away now. , said Ozpin.

-Yes, professor Ozpin. , said Simon, leaving the room.

When he got out of the room, he went to the training room. When he was there, he began to train himself into hand-to-hand combat to prevent the need of not having weapon on him. After that, he started the holographic training and opened the ranged training program with the use of targets.

The ranged training program objective was simple: shoot on the targets that appear to make the most points out of it. Surprisingly, when he finished the training, he noticed that he was the best pistol-user of the school in the leaderboards.

-There you are! I was searching for you. , said Emma, entering the room.

-I was only training for a bit, just for fun. , said Simon.

-Simon, I think you should relax for a while. You are too much concentrated on this thing and on the homework that Port is giving us. Come with us to the Vale Nightclub, you'll have some fun, I promise. , said Emma.

-''sigh'' I guess you are right. Ok then, let's go. , said Simon with a grim on his face as he began to walk with her.

Emma was very happy that she succeeded to push away Simon's depression from his past and from Alma Xin's death. He needs to get some fresh air from all the work he did for the past 4 years.

Meanwhile, secret hideout:

-Don't move, it's just going to sting for a while. , said a man in a white doctor cloak.

Alma shouted in pain as the doctor injected her with a black liquid. She was on a medical table in the middle of a bright white room with a lot of people around her that looked like the ones that studied her body a long time ago, when she was still a kid. They were all in a green medical cloak with a white mask on their face. Above her was a strange machine that looked like something that came out from a science-fiction book.

As for her, they put an oxygen mask on her face to keep her alive and put her in a black outfit. When she woke up from where she fainted an hour ago, she felt uncomfortable in this state.

Suddenly, a man with bright orange hair in a beige vest entered the room.

-Ah! Ms. Xin! Looking has nice as before. , said the man, looking happy and maybe a bit sarcastic.

-Who….are…..you? , said Alma, breathing every time she wanted to talk.

-Allow me to present myself, I am Roman Torchwick, at your services! , said the man. I am also known as the best friend you will have until the next month.

-And….what….tells….you….that? , said Alma, confused.

-I suppose you already know and feel the burns and the damage that the little brat did to you? Well, there is a solution to this. , said Roman.

-What…..is…..it? , said Alma.

Roman explained to her the meaning of this solution, which was called Project Phoenix by the medical team. The meaning of the project was to take her back from Death's grip by using nanobots and machines to help her get back on her feet to use her as a weapon along the side of Violet Primrose.

What he didn't admit, though, is that the nanobots that were injected in her contains a little bit of the same drug that was used on Violet, making her fall on their side even if she disagrees.

-Then….let's….get….to….it! I….want….to….kill….this….insolent…..ant! , said Alma with all the strength he had to the point that she fainted.

-With my pleasure. , said Roman, happy to have in his side one of the most feared witches of Vytal. Ok, guys! It's time to start the show!

He leave the room and the sound of machinery was heard in the distance as he was going in an airship in direction of the city. The spy had left on Simon a GPS tracker that was linked to his airship's automatic travel system. The airship's GPS screen was showing the usual map of Vale with a blue dot for the airship and a red dot for Simon.

-So, he goes to the nightclub now? Why don't we pay a visit to our little friend, Junior? , said Roman.

Junior, a tall bearded man in a suit, looked like he was anxious.

-Hey, what's wrong? Should I make you remember your position has a lieutenant in our ranks? , said Roman, intimidating him.

-No, it's not that, boss. It's just that is where I got beaten for the first time….by a freakin girl. But I gotta admit that she was beautiful though, he he! , said Junior.

The other men accompanying him started to laugh with him; even if he was saying the truth. About 5 months ago, he, his lackey and the Malachite sisters got beaten by Yang Xiao Long in this exact nightclub, of which he avoided the most as he can. But it looks he doesn't have a choice now.

-Well, let's hope you are ready for this, because he is maybe stronger than her now that he is a student of Beacon. , said Roman.

-I bet you I am gonna crush his skull apart! , said Junior.

-Ha! That's why I like you, Junior, because you act before you even think. , said Roman.

-Boss….are you sure that woman is still under our control? One of the guards of her cell was found dead this morning. , asked Junior, pointing Violet who was driving the airship.

-Don't worry, we used too many drugs to lose her now, she won't be a problem. , said Roman. And, besides, she even have her best friend accompanying her and she knows what will happen if she disobeys.

At the nightclub, Simon and Emma had just arrived. To go there, they didn't had the choice to use Emma's bike, since Simon's teleportation ability couldn't be used by multiple persons at the same time because he wanted to upgrade his speed in combat, so he had to sacrifice the travelling option for the ability. It looked like the party was on for a while now and it also looked like it was going to take a while before it will stop.

The nightclub had a lot of light in it with a light machine on the roof controlling the ambient lights and turning on itself. The principal dance part of the nightclub was in the center, with color-changing panels on the ground, but they were also a bar, where clients are served with alcohol or simple water. Anna and Tyler were waiting for them in front of it.

-Ah, so there you are! Looks like Emma finally convinced you to get here after all! , said Tyler, happy to see his friend doing something else than working.

-Yeah. At least I don't have to worry for you guys anymore. , said Simon, with a grim on his face.

-Nice to see you here too, Simon! , said Anna, smiling.

-Yeah, me too. , said Simon.

-Just relax, now, nothing is gonna happen. , said Emma.

While they were talking, Roman's airship landed on a roof of a building that was not very far from the nightclub. The airship's door opened and the passengers got out of it.

-You, sweetie! You wait here in case this fails and that we will have to get out of here quickly. , ordered Roman by pointing Violet.

-Understood, sir. , said Violet in a hypnotised-like state.

Roman's team began to climb down the building with the ladder installed on it. But, when, they were almost in front of the door, Simon's gauntlet's screen suddenly did a beeping sound, detecting hostiles. He then took his pistols and started to aim at the club's entrance.

-What are you doing? , said Anna, confused.

Simon is still silent and is still aiming at the doors. When Roman's team opened the doors by kicking them, he started to fire. Simon was surprised for a second, but suddenly got angry, took his scimitar, teleported himself in front of Roman and put his scimitar under Roman's neck.

-Any last words, you slave-master? , said Simon, in an intimidating tone in his voice.

-Actually, yes. Junior! , shouted Roman.

Suddenly, Junior jumped and punched Simon in the face, launching him in one of the light columns. Roman's lackeys, then, started to run in Simon's direction, electrified sticks in hand. When one of them was right in front of Simon and was going to strike him, Tyler rushed to him, took him by the head and throw him into the crowd, taking most of Roman's lackeys with him in the blow.

-You touch my best friend again and I will crush your bones to the point that you will no longer be able to stand on your own feet! , shouted Tyler.

-Oh, so you have your little team now? ''laughs'' How incredible! I am so much impressed! , said Roman, trying to discourage Simon.

He then took his cane and shot a bullet in direction of Simon. Emma took one of her blades and hit the bullet with her sword, deviating his trajectory right in the head of one of his men.

-Ok, that's enough. Get him! , ordered Roman to his men, looking exasperated by the interruption.

His men began to run again, but Anna had already began to shoot them in the head, killing five of them. Ten of them split into two groups of five, attacking Emma and Anna. Junior had begun his strike on Tyler and all of the others rushed on Simon.

The groups that attacked the girls had no chance versus them, having casualties even before trying to attack them because they got shot by bullets or arrows, reducing their number to six.

When three of them was about to hit Emma, she slash one of the lackeys legs, cut his throat and left him for dead to intimidate the others. It had a little effect on them, but they still rushed to her, not evaluating the consequences. She evaded at the moment she was about to get the strike, planted her sword into the first one's back and kicked the second one into the stomach, launching him into the lackeys who were attacking Anna.

When something had hit her enemies, Anna took her chance when they stood up. She took her weapon and planted one of its blades into the first men, shot him to get back, slashed the head of the second one and shot in the head the third one with the use of the optional barrel. When she killed them all, she reloaded her weapon by putting a magazine into the slot that was placed the side of the weapon.

Tyler, though, had a tough fight versus Junior. Junior had started the fight with his mace, trying to hit Tyler by the stomach, but Tyler had blocked the attack with his sword and kick him in the stomach in return, launching him a bit back. Tyler, then, took his rocket launcher and shoot…..but Junior had the same idea. The rockets hit themselves and exploded with an ear-shattering explosion. When there was only smoke left of the explosion, Tyler jumped in the air and stroke Junior's mace while he was blocking himself with it on the ground, almost breaking it by producing a crack into it.

-What's the matter? Felling weak? , said Tyler, provoking Junior.

Junior, then, got out of the impasse he was in and jumped back to the exit.

-Sorry, boss, he is too strong for me! , shouted Junior while he was going out of the nightclub.

-You coward, get back here! , shouted Roman.

While Roman was shouting to get Junior back, Simon was fighting versus ten lackeys. Although, it was easy for him to put them down fast. In two seconds, he had enough time to kill six of them by a bullet in the head. When there was only four of them left, he rushed to the first one, split it apart, teleported to the third one, planted his scimitar into his stomach, ran to the second one and cut his throat. The fourth one was about to flee from him, but Simon reacted to it and threw a lightning bolt to him, killing him instantly.

-Ok…I think that will be enough for me here. Enjoy your party! , said Roman.

-What? Hey! Come back here! , shouted Simon.

-Simon! Wait! , said Tyler, warning him.

But he didn't listen to his warning, Simon was already outside, watching Roman going on a ladder to get back to an airship. When he got to the top, Simon teleported himself on the building.

-Ah! Looks like you really want to kill me, now, do you? , questioned Roman.

-You prick, you don't even have the guts to kill someone? How pathetic for a gangster like you. , said Simon, trying to provoke Roman to fight.

-You know, I was wondering if you wanted to meet your mother's best friend, just in case. , said Roman.

-What are you talking about? , asked Simon, confused.

-I want to show you what our little ''gang'', has you call it, is capable of. , said Roman. Maria! You can get out!

Suddenly, a woman in a red combat armor got out of the airship. Maria, which was how Roman called her, was looking like she was using a sword and a dagger. Simon, then, remembered something that he should have forgotten since when he read his mother's diary 4 years ago.

He was going to fight Maria Richards, her mother's best friend.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII

If he remembers correctly, Violet's mother described Maria has an auburn-haired girl with green eyes and also said she was beautiful for her age. She also used the same weapon as Weiss Schnee, a Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR), which was called Uriel. She was very kind and was trying to help the students of her class the most she could. You could say that she was almost an angel for her classmates and teammates.

But, one day, something changed in her while she was studying at Beacon and she suddenly escaped the Academy the day after her end of her studies. But, the people that saw her before the nomination suddenly described her has being very calm, silent and looking like she was hypnotised. Violet was shocked by the leaving of Maria, since she couldn't understand why she did that.

Today, it looks like it got even worse. Her eyes were now red and her armor didn't look normal at all, it even looks like a second skin. Simon also noticed that all of her body was covered by metal and that he can only see her face has being normal. She also has changed her fighting style to add a simple PD (Pistol Dagger), normally used only by the Police Department.

-Why don't you just fight by yourself? , asked Simon to Roman.

-Oh, no, I don't think that's my type to rush into the battle and killing everything in my path. Enjoy your last seconds of your life while you still can! , said Roman. Maria! Attack!

When Roman ordered Maria to attack, the airship he got in began to fly upward, leaving the two on the building's roof. She suddenly rushed to Simon and tried to hit him in the stomach, but he blocked at the right moment.

-Maria! Please, listen to me! This isn't you! , said Simon, trying to regain Maria's old self while he was blocking. I do not want to fight you!

She continued to perform strikes on him with her rapier while he was blocking, trying to break his guard.

-I am your best friend's son! The son of Violet Primrose! Don't you remember her? You were always together at school! , said Simon.

She didn't reacted to any of Simon's protests, but she was still trying to kill him. When she kicked him in the stomach and push him back, he had enough.

-Hold still! , said Simon, while casting a Dust Ice spell to cover her feet.

When the ice covered Maria's feet and that he insured that she couldn't move anymore, he proceeded to a new application he made for his screen device: the Scan. When he launched the application, a hole opened in front of the device and a green light covered Maria, scanning her. When the scan finished, the results looked like this:

/5% Human tissue and blood

/95% Metal parts, oil and unknown liquid

-You….you are not even human anymore! , said Simon, surprised by the results, guessing that the armor was literally her skin and that her face and hair was the last thing she had human left.

Suddenly, the ice broke and she rushed to him. He had the time to block, but she got the time to cut her shoulder where there wasn't any armor. His patience attained the limit and he kicked Maria in the stomach, pushing her back.

-That's enough! I'm sorry, Maria, but if this is what you really want, I don't have any choice anymore! , said Simon.

He took his pistols and began to shoot, damaging Maria's armor. After that, he casted a Fireball spell to burn her armor and planted his scimitar into her body. But, when he tried to get his scimitar back, it was stuck in her and he had to take it back with all the strength he had left. She then took her pistol and began to shoot on him. Simon had the time to deflect most of the bullets, but one or two must have passed through, hurting him.

Suddenly, got out of the nightclub and saw lights on the roof of a building. She got to the roof and saw the two fighting.

-Emma, thank god you're here, take this! , said Simon, throwing his gauntlet to her and blocking Maria's attacks.

-What I am supposed to do with it? Is that bullet wounds you've got there? , said Emma, worrying about Simon's state.

-There is no time for this now! Open the screen on it and press the HACK button that will appear in the menu! , said Simon, guiding her and controlling the combat at the same time.

-Okay! I'm on it! , said Emma.

When she pressed the HACK button on the touch screen, a red light got out of the hole that was used for the SCAN and Emma pointed it on Maria. Then, Simon used a Dust Ice spell to cover Maria's body completely, except her head, to let the device do its work.

When the hacking was complete, switch-like buttons appeared on the screen, which were put the words EMOTIONS, AGGRESSIVE and NORMAL under them. The first and third one were off, but the second one was on. To put it simply, Maria can still become the girl she was before, but the White Fang completely left out this option to put her in their ranks.

Emma swiftly activated the first and third switch, deactivated the second one.

-It's all right. You can let her go. , said Emma.

-Okay. , said Simon, using a Reversal spell to let the ice melt.

When he noticed the ice melt, he noticed that her eyes were no longer red, but it also looked like she was ''resetting'' her system to accept Emma's changes. When she got on again, her eyes regained the usual color she was supposed to have before, green.

She then stretched herself like when she just got up in the morning and was ready for the day. Her eyes were still closed, though.

-All right, let's see what we…..Huh? , said Maria while opening her eyes. Okay….hey, guys, could you please tell me where are we?

-Oh no….she thinks she's still a student of Beacon. , said Simon.

-You know her? , asked Emma.

-''sigh'' It's a long story… , said Simon.

-Wait. What, do you mean by ''she thinks she's still a student of Beacon''? Of course I am! I am Maria Richards, leader of team MRAG! , said Maria, a bit angry to be treated like this.

-Ok, I know you will find this weird and you will probably think I am crazy, but do you know that you have just awoken from 21 years ago without even noticing it? , said Simon.

-What? , said Maria, confused. But I got to sleep yesterday, two days before graduation and now I am here.

-Look, could you please come with us to the Academy? I think our problems will slowly resolve by themselves when will be there. , said Emma.

-''sigh'' Okay, I'll follow you. , said Maria, confused by the situation.

When they got down of the building, Tyler and Anna got out of the nightclub, looking perfect and not harmed by Roman's remaining lackeys that had absolutely no chance versus them.

-There you are! I guess that the nightclub thing completely screwed up, maybe we should just not leave the school at the moment. , said Tyler.

-Hey, who's that girl behind you? Is she hostile? , said Anna.

-No, she's someone who we should escort as fast as possible to Beacon. Also, Emma, could you scan me with the device I just gave you in the fight? I don't think they could have found us that easily.

-Okay, if you say so. , said Emma.

Now that she knew how the device works, it took her less time than before to press the SCAN button in the menu. When she scanned him, a red dot suddenly appeared in one of Simon's boots. When he took his boot and searched it, it appeared that there was a little beeping device in it.

-A tracer? I don't know how this thing got into my boot, but it means that someone wants me dead at Beacon and I don't know why. , said Simon.

He then crushed the device with his hand.

-Let's go before somebody notices the dead in there, I personally don't want my team nor our escort to be arrested. , said Simon.

While they were using Tyler and Emma's bikes to transport themselves to the airship port to Beacon, Maria noticed the armor she was wearing. She tried to get it off, but it looks like she was stuck in it.

-Hm. Is there some way to take this armor off? , said Maria, intrigued.

-Frankly, I don't really know, but we will soon find out. , said Simon.

-Just promise us that we can trust you. , shouted Anna to cover the bikes engines' sounds.

-Don't worry, I will not do anything. I just want to know what's going on. , said Maria.

When they arrived at Beacon, it was midnight, so most of the students were sleeping or at the library, studying. The team and Maria got to Ozpin's office and press the button with the interphone.

-This is team leader Simon Seablue of team SEAT. We would want to see professor Ozpin immediately. , said Simon in the interphone.

Instantly, the door unlocked itself and the students entered the office.

-Ah, Simon! Good to see you are profiting of your time. Would you want a…., said Ozpin, gently, before seeing Maria.

-I am sorry to interfere in your works, professor Ozpin, but my team got attacked by the White Fang while we were in the local nightclub of Vale and we've had the chance to stop this woman. , said Simon.

-Professor Ozpin? , said Maria, surprised by her teacher's appearance.

Before her slumber, Maria's teacher in her class was professor Ozpin. But a year after she escaped the school, Ozpin was promoted to director of the Academy.

-Maria Richards. It looks like you found her back. , said Ozpin, obviously confused by the sudden appearance of her ancient student.

-Can I ask you where my teammates are? I didn't saw them since we arrived here. , asked Maria, worrying about her teammates.

-They do not live here anymore. They finished their studies and began to be teachers in the other schools. , said Ozpin.

-Roland…., said Maria, with tears beginning to appear in her eyes.

-I'm sorry for this, Ms. Richards. Could I ask you how did you bring her here? , said Ozpin, asking the question to Simon.

-Before the fight, someone had planted on me a tracer that could be used to know where my location was, so they planned to ambush me and to maybe take ma as a prisoner. But little did they know that I had my team with me, so they got crushed. After the fight, Roman Torchwick, who was leader of the ambush, had flee in an airship and had left this woman to obviously kill me. At the first moment, I knew she wasn't really normal, so I scanned her after immobilising her first. The results said she was mostly made of metal parts and oil, the only thing human left in here being her head and surely her brain. After that, Emma came when I would be surely gone from this world right now and I gave her my gauntlet here to hack the woman. , said Simon, reporting the attack on the nightclub. When the hacking was done, that's how she became, a girl who was still thinking she was a student at Beacon.

-That's terrible. Now, they had attained the limit in terms of technology to the point of doing this to people, even children. , said Ozpin.

-So….I'm some sort of a monster now? , said Maria, depressed by the situation.

-No, not at this point, Ms. Richards. But you will have to verify yourself to make sure you aren't dangerous anymore, then I will try to integrate you in Beacon again. I'm terribly sorry of what happened today. , said Ozpin.

-It's all right, ''sigh'', let's hope this thing I am will not be destroyed after it though. , said Maria.

-You will be placed into team SEAT's chambers from now on until something happen. , said Ozpin, surprisingly.

-Understood, I'll deactivate her commands to make sure her aggressive mode will not be activated again. , said Simon.

-Okay then, you can go now. , said Ozpin.

When the students were gone from his office, he began to watch through his window with a depressing look on his face.

-''sigh'' Sometimes, I really think I should take a break from this. , said Ozpin.

Meanwhile, team SEAT's chambers:

When they arrived to their room, Simon was disappointed by what happened in the nightclub.

-''sigh'' Everything is going wrong in my life and it looks like I cannot even wish to do something else other than working or fighting. , sighed Simon.

-Hey, it's not that bad. Anyways, it's not like we had another choice now. , said Tyler.

-Not that bad? Not that bad?! Do you know how it is to live within myself without showing how angry, sad, depressed or whatever you call it in front of everyone. I maybe try to look happy, but I still think I'm pathetic for not even trying to defend my father. Oh, yeah, talking about that, do you know that my father has been killed by mother because she is now some sort of slave to the White Fang? Yeah, the criminal organisation that was mentioned in TV was who attacked us at the freakin' nightclub. Still, after 5 years of fleeing them while becoming a Huntsman, they still know I'm here and they still want me fucking dead! , shouted Simon, slowly bursting in Aura has his rage mode has he punched the wall, to the point that a crack was shown it.

When he realised he was doing something wrong, he began to calm himself. Emma got up of her bed and put her hand on his shoulder.

-I understand. , said Emma. But that doesn't mean you should feel like that. You are too much living in the past and should try to forget what happened. My parents are dead, but I stopped mourning them after 2 months. It doesn't mean I do not remember them though.

-She's right. , said Anna. All of us has something that happened in their past, you should try to forget it.

-I…..I am sorry, maybe I should make them rest in peace. , said Simon, happy to see his friends trying to help him.

-I am sorry about what happened to you, M. Seablue. I maybe am some sort of metal thing, but I can still understand what you are passing through at the moment. , said Maria, who was still waiting by the door.

-Ah yes, Maria. Could I check something in your database to see if your weapons are still activated? Maybe that's what Ozpin meant by verifying if you were still dangerous again. , said Simon.

-Okay. You can ''deactivate'' me now. , said Maria, who still thinks she is some kind of a robot.

-You know you can still act as a human, right? , said Simon.

-Yeah, and Ozpin has said you would be reintegrated into Beacon soon after he finds a solution. , said Anna, trying to encourage her.

-I guess you are right. , said Maria. All right, then, I'll go to sleep.

An hour later, almost everyone was asleep (Even if Maria wasn't really asleep, she got deactivated when the normal sleep time of a human was reached) except Simon, who was searching his studies to verify if human beings can be modified with machines. The only book he found was a biography of Yuri Stark himself explaining his life and how he gained most of the most famed prizes in Vytal by using nanomachines and mechanic body parts to revive a human being by putting them in the person.

But, could it be in actual bad hands at the moment? First, her mother's obedience to the White Fang and, secondly, Maria's body who was completely changed…..the White Fang have access to this technology and they could do horrible things with it.

-But…this could start a war! , whispered Simon.

Meanwhile:

-M. Torchwick, our actual test on M. Xin are very positive at the moment, but we need more materials and Dust crystals to finish project Phoenix. , said Dr. Palmer.

-''sigh'' Fine, but you better finish this project as soon as possible! , said Roman.

-Understood, we thank you for your contribution. , said Dr. Palmer, disconnecting from the server.

A woman in a red dress mostly decorated with flames was standing not far from Torchwick. He closed his holographic screen and returned himself.

-We need to talk…..Crimson.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter XVIII

Five days later, History Class:

After that Simon found a little minigun and a little rocket launcher in Maria's arms and that he proved that she was no longer a threat to Beacon and the city of Vale, Maria was integrated into a history class by her demands; history being one of her masteries. Since Ozpin didn't want her ''new'' body to scare the students, he asked her to use a Cloak spell to mask her appearance.

She now looks like she is wearing a white hood-less coat with red stripes, a white shirt with her sign in red on it (A flame with wings behind it) which is under the coat and a red sports leggings. She ditched the dagger she was given by the White Fang and usually show her weapon on her back to show that, even if she is now a teacher, she can still defend herself pretty well.

But, in order to watch her state, team SEAT was integrated into Maria's class while they were still in Dr. Oobleck's class. Before they go, he admitted that was disappointed to let students that actually contributes to the class going out of it…..even though he said it so fast that, at first, Simon didn't understand what he meant.

-Now, class, who could tell me what the principal advantage the Faunas had in the war? , said Maria. Anna? Since you are a Fauna by yourself, I think it would be pretty easy for you to respond.

Anna was writing something in one of her books when she had the question, thus surprising her.

-It was night vision. Most of the Faunas are known to have a perfect sight in the dark, so it resulted into the obliteration of General Legume's army and in his capture.

-Well, at least you got it right, you freak! , said one of the classmates that were in the back of the class.

A minute later, the student was kicked out of the class by Ms. Richards for discrimination and the class continued.

-I….thank you, Miss. , said Anna, happy about what Maria did to the racist student.

-It's my pleasure. It doesn't mean that a war happened in the past that it has to result in these things. Remember, what happened in the past stays in the past. , said Maria.

-Hey, sis. Next time, do something else other than writing stuff. , whispered Tyler, smiling.

An hour later:

When the class was finished, the students were still packing their things up.

-''sigh'' Maybe I shouldn't had done what I did to Cardin.

-You should stop thinking about that, you are not the only Fauna in the school as I know of. , said Emma.

-Yeah, there is that girl that you tried to protect from Cardin before. , said Simon.

-Oh. You are talking about Velvet? We actually became friends after I did that. She is very kind with people, but the presence of Cardin makes her nervous in class, so she has trouble with studying. , said Anna.

-I still can't believe that, there are still people like Cardin. , said Tyler.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard from their back, in Stark's class.

-What? What is going in there? , said Simon.

When they arrived in the class, three men were on the ground with a hole in their stomachs while Yuri was standing in the middle of them.

-M. Stark? , said Simon.

-Welp, looks like my cover is blown, and I'm gonna go loud! , said Yuri.

He then, shot on the ground to make his body rush in Simon's direction.

-Stand back! , shouted Tyler, taking his sword and getting into a defensive position.

When Yuri hit Tyler, the hit was so strong and fast that he took Tyler with him in the hall and break through the window.

-Tyler! , shouted Anna going through the window as well.

-What the hell is going on?! Emma, go get Ms. Goodwitch, now! , shouted Simon.

-Understood! , said Emma before rushing through the hall.

When Simon followed Anna through their window, he realised that he was in front of the school, so no one would actually help them from now on. Tyler was trying to get up from the sudden clash he had versus Yuri.

-You are strong, but you are still no match for me! , shouted Tyler, rushing to Yuri and hitting his hand-to-hand weapon with his sword.

-You were already dead the moment you touched me! , shouted Yuri, who was blocking with his weapon.

Yuri, then, punched Tyler into the stomach and a bright light suddenly shined, launching Tyler back. But, even after that, his armor was still intact.

-Tyler! , shouted Anna.

-No, Anna! This is my fight! , shouted Tyler.

Anna was surprised by her brother's behaviour, but she guessed that he wanted to protect her. Simon arrived in time, but he found Anna just standing there.

-What are you doing? , said Simon.

-Watching my brother protecting me. , said Anna.

Simon, then, understood the situation. Tyler wanted to prove that he was capable to defend her sister, so he doesn't want any help from anyone.

Tyler started to attack Yuri the most he can by doing several strikes on him, but Yuri was faster than him, punching every second he lost recovering from his attacks. Tyler, then, jumped in the air, took his rocket launcher and shot. Simon casted a Dust Shield spell to protect him and Anna from the rocket blast.

When the smoke from the rocket blast was gone, what was left from Yuri was a grotesque scene. What was still standing was a metallic body who had his skin almost all tore apart by the blast. The robot had the White Fang emblem on his head and he had bright shining red eyes.

-You see?! I'M INVINCIBLE! , shouted the robot with Yuri's voice.

-So, there you have it, Simon! You have your spy. , shouted Tyler.

Simon had already took his pistols in his hands and was aiming the robot.

-It's enough for me to use it as target practice. , said Simon.

-I'm sorry, brother. , said Anna.

The two then rushes in to battle.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter XIX

Meanwhile:

Emma was running as must as she could in the hallways of Beacon in direction of Glynda's office. Her team absolutely need her help to beat the enemy that is assaulting his teammates.

When she entered Glynda's office, it looked like she wasn't aware of the attack that was going on in front of the school.

-Ms. Goodwitch! , said Emma.

-Hmm? Ms. Gemstone? Is there something wrong? , asked Glynda.

-It's Yuri! He's attacking our team! , said Emma.

-Lead me to him. , said Glynda, standing up of her desk.

While they were still talking, Simon was shooting the robot with his pistols, damaging its armor and mechanic parts. The robot is an AK-130 Android model from the Schnee Dust Company, but it looked heavy modified: his armor was now red with white stripes on it and his armor is now much more resistant to gun and blade damage. Also, the gauntlets the robot was wearing in human form were apparently directly attached to the robot, explaining the fact that Yuri was always wearing them.

Simon and Anna attacked it by the sides, making it engage on two flanks. Simon also found that the robot had the same anti-hack system the SDC used on their robots, forfeiting the hacking option. Not only that, but it was also very fast and agile, making it hard to hit.

Simon took his scimitar and started to strike its arm by increasing his Aura, doing an increasing power to his weapon. A blade appeared on his arm and he strike Simon's scimitar to stop his attacks. Then, Anna took out one of his legs and it fell on the ground.

Even if it was on the ground, it was still though to fight. He began to crawl with his arms and jumping very fast, slashing, punching and shooting beams as much as it could. But, after 5 minutes doing this, it finally arrived on Simon's chest.

-You don't know what we can do! Even if I am only a spy and an android, I am intelligent! The dead you saw in my class was Stark's bodyguards, coming to destroy me because I killed Stark by my own hands! Yuri Stark has been killed by the White Fang and I took his appearance to make people thinks he is still alive! Even if I am close from death, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED! , said the robot with a mix between a normal android voice and Yuri's voice.

Then, with its blade, the robot cut the left arm of Simon by attacking where his Aura couldn't help: the shoulder. When his arm fell on the ground, he was still standing there with the robot on him.

-Oh shit! Simon, are you OK? , said Tyler, worrying about his friend.

Emma and Glynda arrived at the scene, but it was too late.

-Oh no, Simon! , shouted Emma who was about to run toward him before Glynda has put her hand on Emma's arm.

-Don't go near him, something is happening in him. , warned Glynda.

Suddenly, his eyes began to shine in a bright blue light and his Aura began to spray out of him, much like when Emma saw Yang fighting in the training rooms versus the Grimm program. He took the robot by the neck with unbelievable speed while his face was foreshadowing, surprising the robot's AI and kicked its body, launching the metal junk back.

-Who said I was gonna be punished? , said Simon.

He then took the head in his hand and crushed it, destroying the AI completely. After looking to his left arm on the ground, his rage stopped.

-Ah…..shit. , said Simon, before he fell on the ground and fainted.

-Oh no! Anna, help me carry him to the medical center! , said Tyler.

-Okay. , said Anna.

-Oh god I hope he's all right. , said Emma, who was approaching him.

3 hours later, medical center of Beacon Academy:

Simon finally got up in a hospital bed three hours after the fight, noticing that he was in a room with his teammates and Ozpin waiting on chairs that were in the room. The walls of the hospital room were white with the usual medical tools in it. There was also a little window that had a sight on the Emerald Forest.

He also noticed that he was in a green coat that patients were put into when they were on operations and that he still had his left arm.

-''sigh'' So it was just a dream. , said Simon, relieved in this information.

-Not quite. , said a man in a white medical coat.

-What….what do you mean? , asked Simon.

-We….had to replaced it. Your left arm was too much damaged to be put again, so we replaced it with a prosthetic one. , said the man.

-What?! , said Simon. So….this is a fake one?

-Well, at least, you have one back. Or do you want it to be put out and to be kicked out of the Academy? , said the man.

-Huh…..no it's all right. I'm gonna live with it. , said Simon.

He left his prosthetic arm to verify it. At first look, it looks like a real one, but you can see that there are some writing on it and that there is a black ring on his shoulder to retain it from failing. He also happily noticed that it was moving like a normal one, so he would not be affected in combat.

-Still, I thank you for what you did to me. I surely would not be here anymore if it weren't for you. So…..how much will this cost? , said Simon.

-''laughs'' Nothing! All the medical operations made on Huntsmen or Huntresses are all free for the students and paid by the schools. , said the man.

-Oh yes, I completely forgot about that. , said Simon.

-Well, I'll leave you with your guests. Tomorrow morning, you will be able to get back in class as soon as possible. , said the man.

-Thank you. , said Simon.

When the doctor got out of the room, he sat on his medical bed and his guests stood up, gathering around him.

-Maybe I should have been more careful with this one. , said Simon.

-You are just like your parents, you want to continue with the most you can do, even if you lose something on the way. , said Ozpin. I think that's what a real student should be. And that's exactly why you were able to enter my school.

-What? So it was not because of the Signal final test? , said Simon.

-No, M. Seablue. In fact, every student has their results and personal files studied within their career in their previous school. Those who have a significant result will be placed into Beacon as soon as possible. But, there are exceptions, which are placed when their skills are shown into an important battle.

-I didn't knew that before though. , said Simon. Are there any of these ''exceptions'' in Beacon?

-Ruby Rose is one of them. She still had 2 years in her hand before the end of studies at Signal, but she fought the White Fang in a public area and was saved by Ms. Goodwitch before getting killed. Her skills in combat was what let her come in Beacon.

-I saw her fight while we were in the initiation test. She is quite the scythe-wielder she is. , said Simon.

-Indeed. Well, I'll let you with your teammates as now on. Be prepared for tomorrow's next class. Oh, and don't forget, the Vytal Festival is only in a month now, I would practice the most possible to get myself ready. , said Ozpin, getting out of the room.

-Um….could we please talk in private, me and him? , said Emma.

-Umm…..okay. If this is what you want. , said Tyler.

When Anna was getting out of the room with his brother, she returned herself back to Emma and Simon, smiled for a second, and join her brother. He noticed that she had some red around her eyes, meaning that she cried after what happened to him.

-Okay, their gone. ''sigh'' I just wanted to tell you something from the beginning. , said Emma, suddenly very nervous.

-What is it? , said Simon.

-I….I love you. , said Emma, with a little voice while she was blushing.

-You….love me? , said Simon, smiling. This….is the first time someone actually says that to me since five years ago.

Emma, then, hugged him and kissed him. Finally, for the first time since his father's death, he was finally happy.

What they didn't know though, is that Tyler and Anna were watching by the window that was by the side of the door even though Emma said it had to be private.

-I knew they would had done that someday, they are kind of made for each other. , said Anna, smiling.

-At least he will not be depressed for some time now. , said Tyler, with a grim on his face. It would have been a perfect happy ending, I guess.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter XX

A month later, front of Beacon Academy:

Today, what many students of the region were waiting for is finally happening now: the Vytal Festival.

Since the day his arm was replaced, Simon practiced a lot when he wasn't in class to get ready for the festival; same thing with his teammates. For the instance, Emma had asked him to make her a new weapon that combines pistols with her dual swords. Simon accepted the task and he got to the Forge while he had a day off and he forged a weapon while he was visiting Signal again.

The weapon made up to the task Emma gave him. The weapons looked like normal swords but with a revolver by the hilt, making them recognised as HRRSs (High-Recoil Revolver Sword). When he gave them to Emma, she tested them in the training room. She noticed that she was fighting much faster than before because her bow was taking too much time to shoot, making it almost useless because of the speed of her enemies. However, she had to reload her weapons after twenty shot each, making ammunition an issue.

His teammates also noticed that he was much happier since him and Emma became a little couple. They've guessed that love can do everything, after all.

For a week, all classes were off to let the students enjoy the time they have while in the festival and to show their skills. The tournament will be host this year by Glynda Goodwitch and the inscriptions were in progress. This year, snow was falling to announce the arrival of winter, but most of the students kept what they had on them because the region of Vale was known to be a little hotter than other regions because it was close from the sea.

When they got outside, the team was going in the middle of the school, which was where all the stands and events were located. They've finally reached the tournament stand, which was actually the Beacon Arena, after passing all the crowd.

-You are all ready for this? , asked Simon.

-Yes. , said his teammates with a single voice.

He then opened the holographic screen on the table and wrote his teammates' name. There was also on the screen a ''Team Name'' section that opened itself when he wrote the names, making him write in it the letters ''SEAT'', which were designing his team. He didn't knew why there was one though.

An hour later, Beacon Arena:

The tournament was about to start when the inscription list was almost full, opening the stats screen and showing all the participants. Simon noticed that almost all of the most powerful teams were in it, mentioning the RWBY, JNPR and CRDL teams. There was, in total, 24 participants and all of them were in a team, showing 6 teams in total.

At the beginning, all of the participants were assigned 5 opponents. Simon's team were assigned to these opponents when two teams got eliminated, leaving the teams SEAT, RWBY, JNPR and CRDL:

-Simon Seablue: Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc, Dove Bronzewing

-Emma Gemstone: Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos, Sky Lark

-Anna Windcliff: Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren, Cardin Winchester

-Tyler Ironclad: Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie, Russel Thrush

Simon, then, shuddered at one of his opponents: Jaune. He already knew that he wasn't the best fighter in Beacon, which is the complete contrary of him, being one of the best. Still, who knows, maybe he trained himself to be better. But, he secretly laughed by Cardin's position; Anna will finally have her little revenge after all.

Unfortunately, the first opponents to be called were him and Jaune.

-Simon Seablue, Jaune Arc, please take your positions. , said Glynda, the ''referee'' of the tournament.

-All right, wish me good luck. , said Simon to his teammates while he was walking toward the arena.

When he and Jaune got to his positions, he took his weapon and got himself ready.

-Just, please, don't hurt me too much. , said Jaune.

-I'll try. Good luck. , said Simon.

Meanwhile:

In the city of Vale, a white van was roaming around the Industrial District. When it got to the Police Department, Violet got out of it and gave explosives to three other men, the explosives being C8s.

The men got in the back alley that was behind the department and saw two guards. When they got in front of them, the guards noticed something suspicious.

-Hey….wait a min- , said one of the guards before one of the men took a pistol out of his jacket and killed the two with a bullet in the head.

-We don't have time to lose, let's go before anyone sees us. Take the bodies. , said the man that shot the guards.

After putting the guards' bodies in a dumpster, they putted the C8 on the department wall and activated it. 30 seconds was enough for them to get away.

In the meantime, Violet was about to go in the front to make an assault, but she suddenly shook her head, looked like she was confused and got into the van before the others saw her go in direction of the airport to Beacon. But she now knows that she will be chased by the White Fang because a tracer was placed somewhere on her.

When the explosives blew up, three other white fans got in front and directly assault the department, killing all the officers that were in it at this moment.

-Objective completed, boss. You can send the Grimm unit. , said the men in charge of the operation.

-Perfect. , said Roman, who was on line with the men.

Meanwhile:

At the end of the battle between Simon and Jaune, something was wrong. Explosions were heard from afar in the city of Vale.

-What's happening? , said Simon.

-All students are reported to immediately go to the city of Vale. This is not an exercise! , said the school's interphone.

Simon and Jaune ran to their teams while everyone was running toward the front of the school.

-Follow me! Vale is getting attacked! , shouted Simon in direction of his teammates.

-What?! But my mother is living there! , said Tyler.

When they've got in front of the school, smoke was seen from afar, behind the cliffs. Also, a white airship with the White Fang logo on it was flying towards the city. Suddenly, a white airship came and dropped two Spider Droid and three Deathstalkers along with a lady in black clothes.

-No, that can't be her. , said Simon.

The lady that was over there was Alma Xin, the woman she was ordered to kill in the Shinigami cleaning operation. He knew that the White Fang would be able to revive her. But now, she looked like she never had what Simon did to her. She started to laugh when she took a look at the city of Vale from the distance.

-This city is pathetic, weak and infected with ants. This time, I'll make sure she perishes for good! , shouted Alma.

She then took a little detonator and was about to activate it when the detonator got shot, destroying it.

-''laughs'' You still want to stop me, Seablue? , said Alma.

Dust smoke was still going out of Lucem when Simon heard her.

-You can bet on it! Everyone, CHARGE! , shouted Simon.

-Go get them! , said Alma to his minions.

That is when one of the most important events in Vytal's history had begun.

The Shadow War.

**To be continued…**


End file.
